A Feiticeira e o Tigre
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um inimigo poderoso e desconhecido ameaça Asgard. E a esperança para descobrir quem é tal adversário residem em lendários feiticeiros. Em busca de um deles, Bado encontra uma jovem espirituosa. Continuação de A Espada e a Fênix.Fanfic Completa!
1. Capítulo 1

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

Resumo: Um grande mal ameaçava o reino de Asgard e por conseqüência a Terra. A única esperança estava nos conhecimentos de uma lendária família e feiticeiros. Querendo se afastar um pouco de Valhalla, Bado se oferece para ir até eles. Mas o que o Guerreiro deus não imaginava que essa jornada irá mudar radicalmente sua vida.

Nota: Eis aqui a continuação de "A Espada e a Fênix". Se não leu, leia!

Senão não vai entender certas passagens. Como eu já disse, amo romances. Tive vontade de fazer uma história em que os Guerreiros deuses pudessem aparecer (eu acho eles lindos!), e introduzi- los na saga que estou escrevendo. Desta vez, a história será centrada em um personagem dos Guerreiros deuses pelo qual sou apaixonada: Bado. P.S.: Usarei os nomes da versão redublada dos Cavaleiros que está passando na Cartoon Network. Nele o Palácio Guaruhara se tornou Valhalla; e Fler se tornou Freiya.

Boa leitura!

**Capítulo 1.**

A batalha estava acirrada. O exército de Gigantes do Gelo, homens de três metros de altura, servos de Loki e eternos inimigos de Asgard desde tempos mitológicos, avançavam contra o Palácio Valhalla. A população que residia próximo estava refugiada dentro de seus muros, orando sob os pés da gigantesca estátua de seu deus protetor, pedindo ajuda.

Por onde passavam, os belicosos gigantes deixaram um rastro de destruição. Os bárbaros gigantes avançavam contra os soldados que tentavam em vão detê-los.

Apanhados de surpresa e em desvantagem numéricas, não havia onde os soldados se reorganizarem e protegerem o castelo. Dentro do palácio, uma jovem de longos e ondulados cabelos loiros, corria em direção ao portão que levava até o Pátio de Odin. Freiya estava ofegante, o coração disparado.

Tentou recuperar o fôlego antes de se aproximar da irmã que orava fervorosamente diante da Armadura de Odin, com o cosmo mais brilhante que os raios do sol, pedindo ajuda.

Hilda!-a princesa de Asgard clamava.- Por favor, abrigue-se! Os gigantes do gelo a qualquer momento entrarão no Palácio.

Não posso me esconder, Freiya. Não enquanto meu povo luta para me proteger.-Hilda se levanta e olha carinhosamente para a irmã.-Além disso, Odin me disse para ter fé.

E-ele disse?-a jovem olha para a estátua.

Do lado de fora Forset o Bravo, líder dos Gigantes de Gelo instigava seus soldados a avançarem com a voz extasiada pelo furor da batalha.

Avancem, irmãos! Hoje será o dia em que os deuses de Asgard cairão e este reino será dos Gigantes de Gelo. Não há Guerreiros deuses para protegê-la! Por Loki e por Ymir! Hilda morrerá hoje! Detenham-se ou morram!

A voz autoritária foi seguida pelos gritos de espanto e dor de vários Gigantes que estavam na retaguarda. Forset virou-se e engoliu em seco, suava frio e suas mãos que seguravam machados de guerra, tremeram levemente. Eram oito homens, trajando armaduras que reluziam ao sol. Seus cosmos brilhavam intimidando seus oponentes. Alguns gigantes murmuravam com medo.

São os Guerreiros deuses! Estão vivos! Impossível! Loki disse que eles morreram há anos atrás!

Temendo perder o respeito de seu exército, e tentando ignorar o olhar gélido e furioso lançado por Siegfried de Dubhe. Numa voz tensa, ele gritou a ordem:

Somos um exército! Eles são apenas oito! Matem os Guerreiros deuses!

Os gigantes avançaram. Os guerreiros ficaram impassíveis, alguns até sorriam diante da possibilidade de lutarem novamente e colocarem em prática o que aprenderam enquanto estiveram no Palácio de Odin.

Ao verem os inimigos próximos, cada um dos guerreiros deuses contra atacou usando

os seus golpes preferidos.

Não é chamado de Forset, o Bravo?- o guerreiro de Dubhe dizia sarcasticamente.- Mostre-me essa bravura toda.

Pelo golpe de Siegfried, Forset cai fulminado. Tão rápido como começou, a luta cessara. Os gigantes remanescentes sentiram a coragem abandonando-os.

Então.-Siegfried falou, encarando-os com desprezo.-Contra mulheres, crianças e camponeses os gigantes de gelo são corajosos? Mostrem essa coragem contra mim!

Os gigantes largaram suas armas e saíram correndo, nem olhavam para trás temendo serem perseguidos.

Do palácio o povo ovacionava em júbilo pelo retorno de seus defensores. Os portões abriram e Hilda de Polaris, acompanhada pela irmã, apareceu para saudar os jovens guerreiros. Freiya mal acreditava, estavam vivos!

Hilda, como...?

Odin os trouxe de volta.-E a rainha de Asgard caminhou até eles. Os guerreiros deuses se ajoelharam diante dela, em respeito.

Siegfried se ergue e começou a falar:

Senhorita Hilda, eu...

Sem conseguir se conter mais, lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis de Hilda. Seus lábios tremeram levemente. Ela correu e envolveu Siegfried em um abraço forte e carinhoso, deixando-o sem jeito.

Hilda!

Não diga nada...-ela pediu, antes de beijá-lo.

Todos olharam admirados a cena. Freiya se aproximou de Haguen, que ficou visivelmente nervoso. Ela tocou em sua mãos com seus delicados dedos e falou com lágrimas em seus olhos e um sorriso:

Você é real! Haguen, você voltou para mim!

Quase todos ficaram satisfeitos ao verem os guerreiros deuses abraçados a suas amadas. Quase. Alberich imaginava como poderia usar o conhecimento de que tanto Haguen quanto Siegfried tinham como ponto fraco o amor pelas jovens nobres a seu favor.

Bado não se sentia à vontade ali. Jamais se sentiria aceito entre os Guerreiros deuses. Ainda se imaginava uma sombra do irmão, e freqüentemente repudiava qualquer tentativa de Shido de tentar uma aproximação. Lembrou-se que, quando esteve no palácio dos heróis de Odin, constantemente, os deuses o aconselhavam a esquecer e perdoar qualquer sentimento de rancor pelo irmão e pela família. Mas era muito difícil.

A felicidade deles o incomodava. Sentia inveja?

Estavam todos reunidos no Salão Principal do palácio.

Fico feliz que todos tenham voltado.-Hilda dizia.

Mas foi interrompida por Shido:

Hilda, perdoem-nos por favor! Não fomos capazes de protegê-la no momento em que mais precisou. Como seus guardiões, deveríamos ter percebido que estava sendo controlada pelo Anel dos Nibelungos e...

Pare, Shido!-ela ordenou.-Sou eu quem peço perdão! Perdão a todos vocês!

Hilda!-disseram admirados.

Se não fosse por mim, por minha fraqueza, todos teríamos vivido uma vida de paz! Por minha culpa, vocês sofreram muito, morreram... perdi pessoas que me são muito caras.-ela olha para Siegfried com carinho, que agora retribui o olhar. Todos já sabiam do amor que existia entre eles, não havia mais razão para esconder-se. Depois, ela volta a falar com cautela.

Sei que Odin não lhe devolveu a dádiva de uma nova vida à toa. Para isso ele desafiou leis que controlam esse universo! Mas ele o fez, cônscio de seus atos, pois sabia que um grande perigo ameaça este mundo. Mas não sabe exatamente o que.

Os Gigantes do Gelo.-Thor falou pensativo.-Há séculos viviam em paz nas montanhas. Nossos povos conviviam em harmonia. Algo despertou a fúria guerreira e antigos rancores.

Sim. E não apenas isso.-Hilda foi até a janela e olhou para os céus.-É como se o mal ganhasse forças a cada dia e maculasse a todos que toca.

Irmã? Como sabe de tudo isso?

Há alguns meses recebi uma carta de Atena. Ela falou-me sobre certos acontecimentos ocorridos no Santuário da deusa Hera. Ela acha que não foi um acontecimento ao acaso. Começo a perceber que está certa. Pois Loki, o deus da mentira estava aprisionado por ordem e vontade de Odin.-ela se vira – Mas alguma força o libertou. E não sabemos quem é o responsável por tal ato. Deve ser muito poderoso, para contrariar até os deuses.

O que faremos, então?-Haguen perguntou.-Não se pode enfrentar um inimigo que não se conheça.

Talvez as únicas pessoas que possam nos ajudar e esclarecer nossas dúvidas sejam os sábios feiticeiros que habitam as Florestas Lendárias.

Freiya não escondeu a incredulidade:

Mas, irmã. Deve estar brincando!-disse, mas vendo o olhar sério da irmã, percebeu que não.-Mas dizem que esse lugar é inacessível! Habitado por criaturas perigosas! Quem foi até lá, nunca mais voltou.

Sim. Eu conheço as histórias sobre os espíritos mágicos que habitam a floresta e o lendário dragão que a protege. Mas se tudo o que ouvi for verdadeiro, aquele que conseguir encontrar um desses feiticeiros terá o conhecimento que desejar. Pretendo ir até lá e me aconselhar com um deles.

Você está louca se pretende ir até lá. -Bado falou. Até aquele momento estava quieto, encostado em um canto.-Não é uma viagem para uma mulher.

Antes que Hilda rebatesse o comentário de Bado, este continuou:

Pode deixar que eu trarei esse feiticeiro. E não se preocupe, eu sei o caminho até as Florestas Lendárias.

Não quero que vá sozinho, Bado.-Hilda pediu.

Irei com você, irmão.

Bado observou Shido por algum momento.

Não. Nosso povo corre perigo. Se Loki atacar de novo, Hilda precisará de todos os Guerreiros deuses. –ele foi saindo.-Afinal, não sou um Guerreiro deus de verdade.

Bado, não é bem isso... As palavras de Hilda não chegam até o amargurado guerreiro. Ele já estava fora do alcance de sua visão.

ooooooooooooooo

Dentro de uma cabana simples, oculta em parte pela vegetação. Uma família composta de cinco mulheres, uma senhora de idosa, uma jovem mulher adulta, duas jovens adolescentes, observavam outra que mantinha o rosto impassível, todas de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros, que pareciam serem feitos de cristal. A jovem olhava como se estivesse em transe, para o conteúdo líquido de um cálice de prata.

E então, Aud?-perguntou a velha matriarca.

Ele virá.-ela falava com uma voz misteriosa.-Um homem amargurado. Cujos olhos estão cobertos pela tristeza e que possui a alma de um tigre. Exatamente como os mensageiros da luz disseram.

Bom.-disse a senhora de cabelos negros entremeados por alguns fios brancos, voltou sua atenção para o bordado que fazia.-Estou terminando sua capa. Vai precisar dela em breve.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bado caminhava pela escura floresta, tão escura quanto a noite, usava a sua armadura, pois receava encontrar algum inimigo. A luz do sol parecia que nunca penetraria ali, e logo a noite cairia. Cogitou a possibilidade de procurar um abrigo e esperar pela manhã.

Feiticeiros. Florestas amaldiçoadas. Dragões. Bado não acreditava em nada disso. Eram apenas lendas para manterem afastados os curiosos. Além do mais, esses "feiticeiros" deviam ser charlatões que viviam a custa da crendice popular.

O Guerreiro deus de Alcor parou diante de um obstáculo natural. Enormes e milenares árvores bloquearam seu caminho com suas raízes, formando uma muralha natural. Com um golpe certeiro, as raízes foram congeladas e se estilhaçaram ao sentir suas garras de tigre. Andou alguns passos e parou desconfiado ao perceber que poderia estar sendo vigiado. As sombras

pareciam ocultar criaturas estranhas.

Notou algo curioso. Antes de atravessar as árvores, ele ouvia perfeitamente os sons da floresta. De repente estava tudo mergulhado em um imenso silêncio. Era como se as criaturas estivessem escondidas, fugindo de algum predador.

Após alguns minutos de caminhada difícil, Bado estancou admirado. Ao cair da tarde, o céu iluminava um lago de águas cristalinas.

Aproximou-se e notou o quanto as águas eram límpidas.

Haviam flores, borboletas multicoloridas e o verde cobriam tudo. Era como se a primavera estivesse ali, embora no restante do reino tudo estivesse coberto de neve e gelo. Era o lugar mais belo que havia visto. Tocou nas águas para ter certeza de que eram verdadeiras. Com as mãos, pegou um pouco e saciou a sede.

Uma suave ondulação na superfície das águas chamou a sua atenção. Levou um grande susto ao ver um animal que deveria existir apenas nas lendas bebendo no lago. Era um unicórnio!

I-isso não é possível!-murmurou, receoso de que sua voz pudesse assustar o animal.

O magnífico animal parecia não estar incomodado com a presença do jovem guerreiro. Ele satisfazia a sua sede com tranqüilidade. Súbito, um som terrível fez a criatura correr assustado e desaparecer na floresta.

Um estrondo e a terra estremeceu. Bado virou-se rapidamente e notou com horror que atrás de si, apareceu um dragão. A criatura era gigantesca, escamas vermelhas, escuras e brilhantes cobriam seu corpo. Seus olhos pareciam duas chamas douradas. O monstro abriu a boca e labaredas de fogo surgiram em direção a Bado.

A criatura queria carbonizá-lo. Mas, o guerreiro deus não era um homem comum. Com uma velocidade impressionante, desviou-se do primeiro ataque e disparou seu golpe "Garras do Tigre das Sombras". Surpreso, notou que o golpe não surtira nenhum efeito. As escamas formavam um escudo natural protegendo o corpo da fera.

Em resposta, o mostro lançou outro ataque de chamas, desta vez para escapar Bado jogou-se nas águas do lago. Sentiu as chamas resvalarem sobre a superfície do lago pelo calor.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ao ouvir o rugido tão perto, Aud desviou o olhar preocupado das ervas que colhia para o céu lá fora. O dragão está furioso! Espero quer não esteja atrás dos unicórnios novamente! Dois pássaros passaram voando perto dela e estavam agitados.

Eles pareciam conversar com a jovem, alguns momentos depois, ela arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo em direção ao lago, sendo seguida pelas aves.

Aquele tolo!

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Um dragão! O maldito dragão existia mesmo! E estava furioso, querendo acabar com ele. Bado achava que enquanto estivesse dentro do lago estaria a salvo. Então, para seu espanto, viu que a criatura avançou nas águas para ir atrás dele. Ele nadava com extrema agilidade.

Esperou até o último instante e desviou da tentativa do dragão de abocanhá-lo. Tentou atingi-lo novamente com o seu ar gelado, acertando-o na boca.

Notou que a criatura contorcia-se de dor! Era aquele o seu ponto fraco! Era invulnerável apenas em seu corpo externo, não internamente.

Bado subiu a superfície para respirar um pouco. A cabeça do monstro com a boca ameaçadora submergiu também e com um movimento da sua cauda, o acertou, jogando o guerreiro para dentro das águas. Meio atordoado pelo ataque, mal viu quando as garras afiadas vieram em sua direção, acertando-o.

A criatura o mantinha preso no fundo do lago, com o seu peso. Se não fosse pela sua armadura, as garras teriam cortado seu corpo ao meio. Tentou se livrar do aperto mortal, mas sentiu uma dor aguda. A garra da criatura havia causado um ferimento em seu braço direito e o sentia queimar.

Elas estavam impregnadas de veneno! Certamente mesmo com a armadura, seu corpo

havia sofrido danos.

Reunindo as forças, Bado mirou na bocarra aberta que se aproximava e disparou seu golpe mais forte. Acertando em cheio, o monstro o soltou, cambaleando e caindo na parte mais rasa do lago. Com o peito ardendo, e o corpo dolorido, Bado subiu rapidamente. Precisava de ar.

Olhou para o monstro que parecia imóvel, caído na beira do lago. Agradeceu por Hilda não ter vindo. Enfrentar esse monstro com ela por perto não seria fácil. Se bem que duvidava se Siegfried a deixaria sair por aí sem ele.

Precisava sair logo do lago, o veneno ameaçava jogá-lo na inconsciência e se isso acontecesse certamente morreria afogado! Sentiu que alcançava o leito, endireitou o corpo e caiu de joelhos após alguns passos. Mal teve tempo de se recuperar, pois o dragão deu um grande urro e vinha novamente em sua direção.

Não tinha muitas forças. O veneno o entorpecia. Reuniu o que lhe restava de cosmo e lançou-se contra a criatura. O monstro urrou de maneira assustadora e tombou para trás, tingindo a água com o seu sangue que escorria da boca cheia de dentes.

Bado andou mais alguns passos, segurando o braço ferido com a outra mão sorriu ao imaginar como os outros reagiriam se dissesse que havia lutado contra um dragão de verdade! Bem, certamente teria de convencê-los de que dragões existiam.

Um ruído leve chamou a sua atenção e inclinando um pouco o corpo viu-se diante do que achou ser uma visão. Uma bruma começou a envolver o local onde estava o lago e de dentro dela emergiu uma linda jovem.

Sua pele era alva com a neve mais pura, cabelos negros, rebeldes, soltos ao sabor da brisa, os olhos azuis cristalinos o olhavam com espanto. Usava um vestido azul-turquesa que acentuava mais ainda a beleza incomum dela. Notou que ela carregava uma flauta amarrada na cintura com uma cordinha dourada.

Aud havia assistido a luta com um misto de apreensão e admiração. Diante dela estava o homem que seu dom havia dito que apareceria. Os cabelos esverdeados, o olhar castanho avermelhado cheio de melancolia. A mandíbula firme, o rosto bonito e a armadura do tigre branco.

Igualzinho a visão no cálice. Por um longo momento, homem e mulher permaneceram em silêncio. Apenas se fitavam. Bado começou a caminhar até a visão, em seu íntimo queria ter certeza de que ela era real. Parou diante dela, era bem mais alto do que ela.

Aud precisou erguer a cabeça para poder olhá-lo bem em seus olhos. Por fim, foi o guerreiro deus quem criou coragem para falar:

Quem...é você?

A voz dele a tirou do transe que aqueles olhos haviam provocado, sentiu as faces ficarem vermelhas e após dar um passo para trás falou:

Sou Aud, do clã Haydn. Bem vindo às Florestas Lendárias, guerreiro deus de Asgard.

Como você...?

Está usando uma armadura. E meus amigos me disseram.-ela aponta para uma árvore onde havia apenas dois pássaros.-Eles o acompanham desde que se aproximou de nosso lar. Avisaram-me que você entrou no lago do dragão e que corria perigo. Vim o mais rápido que pude, pensando no pior.

Eles...?-Bado sentiu a cabeça latejar, a queimação em seu braço espalhou-se pelo restante do corpo, sentiu a imagem de Aud sumindo.

Está ferido! A garra do dragão o feriu.-disse alarmada.-Que loucura lutar com um dragão vermelho! Seu sangue e garras são venenos mortais.

Estou...ferido?...-ele balbuciou,sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

Sentindo-se sem forças, tombou na relva, mergulhando na escuridão.

Egito.

Envolta nas trevas uma bela mulher de aparência serena, mas com certa impaciência em seus olhos vermelhos, observa seu reflexo em um espelho de mão:

Diga-me, Olivier...ainda sou bela? Um homem ajoelhado diante da mulher não ergue a cabeça, mas responde com muita emoção.

Nenhum ser deste ou do outro mundo compara-se a você, senhora. Ainda está mais bela desde a grande rebelião.

Estou cansada desta terra, Olivier. De ficar nesse mundo fétido!-ela joga o espelho contra uma parede que se espatifa.-Em breve, terei o poder para quebrar os Selos e voltaremos para casa. Mesmo que para isso tenha que destruir a Terra e transformar os Céus em um Inferno!

Ele não poderá fazer nada, pois proibiu que seus seguidores interfiram nas coisas da Terra e sua Palavra é lei. Mas, alguém enviou Mensageiros...alguns deles apareceram àquela vez, quando quase libertamos Nyx e...

Olivier levanta o olhar e estremece diante da expressão da sua mestra e do cosmo que ela emana.

Acha que reles Mensageiros poderão me impedir?

N-Não...a senhora é a mais poderosa criatura que já existiu neste ou no outro mundo...mas... A tão aguardada guerra está se aproximando,-Olivier.-disse assumindo novamente uma postura serena.-Preciso das Espadas para quebrar os Selos. Não me decepcione, como o tolo do Reuarc fez...Idiota. As mentes humanas são tão fáceis de serem manipuladas. Envie Ahanaon para Asgard, que ele traga a Espada para mim.

Sim.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 2:**

Está ardendo em febre, vovó!- murmurou Aud, colocando a mão sobre a fronte escaldante e úmida de Bado.- Será que demos o remédio tarde demais?

A velha senhora se aproximou do leito, examinou-o com o olhar. Depois abriu uma das pálpebras dos olhos do rapaz e examinou a íris.

Hum...não! Veneno de dragão é assim mesmo, costuma ser mortal! Lembre-se de que foi assim que seu avô morreu, era tão jovem e forte mas não resistiu.-ela voltou-se para a saída do quarto.-Se ele tiver um corpo forte, sobrevive! Senão...paciência. Sua irmã e eu fizemos o possível. Agora, cuide dele.

Eu tenho que cuidar dele?-exasperou-se.

Sua irmã tem que voltar e cuidar da família dela. As menores não saberiam cuidar de um doente, e elas têm outros afazeres. Tenho que colher ervas, ir até a casa daquela família perto da colina, o moleiro e os filhos estão com febre e me pediram para ajudar. Sabe que nunca negamos ajuda a quem nos pede.

Pedem ajuda e nos ignoram por sermos bruxas.-disse com amargura.

Feiticeiras e curandeiras.-a avó a corrigiu.-Somos o que somos.

Ele não morreu, vovó?-perguntava uma menina de uns 13 anos, cabelos também negros, presos em duas tranças e olhos azuis curiosos.-A Teanna disse que ele irá morrer.

Aud virou-se para a irmã e disse:

Lorchen, quero que diga a Teanna que devia estar cuidando dos animais ao invés de ficar agourando.

A menina entrou e olhou curiosa para o homem deitado na cama de Aud.

Teanna disse que ele matou o dragão! Então é ele o homem que vailevá-la embora para sempre?-perguntou com o olhar angustiado.- A Teanna disse que a vovó teve uma visão em que você iria embora com um homem de armadura branca...

Lorchen!-Aud a olhou com rispidez.-Teanna fala demais e você sabe disso! Agora saia, ele precisa de cuidados e não de curiosas.

Não liga, meu anjo. Sua irmã é mau-humorada mesmo!- "E se for ele mesmo, terá que domar o gênio da minha neta primeiro." -a senhora pensou.

Ela não gosta de homens, vovó?

LORCHEN!-jogou um de seus sapatos na irmã, que quase a acertou.

Assim que a avó e a irmã mais jovem saíram, rapidamente, Aud começou a pensar por que tivera uma visão com esse homem? Sentia que ele era problema. Não gostava de estranhos, em geral eles vinham querendo tirar proveito dos dons de sua família.

Todas do clã Haydn eram mulheres, e bruxas. Mulheres de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros como cristais.

Ninguém em juízo perfeito na região pensaria em visitá-las usando a estrada que passa perto do lago. As árvores milenares indicavam o início do território do dragão. Ou ele não pediu informações às pessoas que moravam perto ou era um perfeito tolo!

Quando encontrou Bado, ficou admirada de vê-lo matar o dragão com apenas as mãos. Sentiu um calafrio ao lembrar disso! Ela o observou e percebeu sua aura. Era forte e brilhante, também transmitia segurança. A aura de um homem bom, mas havia uma mácula de tristeza nela. O que seria?

Bado gemia, delirava palavras desconexas sobre o amor dos pais que não conheceu e de ser uma sombra. Delirava e imaginava que estava em outro lugar. Aud foi pegar um pedaço de tecido limpo e uma bacia. Molhou o pano e começou a banhar a fronte de Bado, o pescoço e o rosto todo.

Então de certo modo eram parecidos. Ambos cresceram sem o amor dos pais, ela foi privada disso pela morte, e ele? Aud imaginou que a tristeza nos olhos dele era por causa disso. Com um pano úmido, começou a banhar-lhe a testa, afastando uma mecha de cabelos.

Puxou a coberta para baixo revelando o corpo nu do rapaz. Deus as costas, com gesto abrupto, corando até o pensamento. Nunca havia visto um homem nu antes! Como a avó e Loren cuidaram dele e esqueceram de vestir-lhe algo decente?

Virou-se devagar e o observou bem. Por um instante pareceu hipnotizada, fascinada pela perfeição do físico masculino, o peito e abdômen musculoso, as pernas e...

Aud ficou vermelha novamente com seus pensamentos, sentiu uma onda de calor e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentou pensar com lógica. Mergulhou o pano na bacia e apertou-o entre os dedos, e começou a passá-lo no corpo do doente.

"Se ele acordar vou morrer de vergonha!" - pensou.- Se por acaso se lembrar de algo, vou negar e dizer que quem deu banho em você foi a minha avó.- advertiu baixinho.- Não me dê trabalho.

A água fresca parecia acalmá-lo, assim como o ungüento que passou em seus ferimentos para que cicatrizassem mais rápido. Lavou e secou os braços, pescoço e os ombros de Bado, admirando-se com a bela musculatura. Sua pele era rija e macia. Ficou imaginando como um guerreiro que enfrentou ferozmente um dragão agora poderia estar tão fragilizado como uma criança.

Ele praguejou baixinho, por estar sentindo frio.

Hunf! Mal agradecido.-resmungou baixinho, mas não conteve o ímpeto de admirar demoradamente seu rosto e tocar com as pontas dos dedos seus lábios.

Encostou a mão na testa de Bado, era o terceiro dia que estava inconsciente, e mal saíra do seu lado, dormindo na cadeira junto a ele, de modo eu pudesse ouvi-lo, caso precisasse dele. Na verdade, tinha receio de que ele sucumbisse ao veneno e morresse.

Voltou a banhar-lhe a fronte. Ardia em febre. Estava agitado por sonhos que pareciam mais pesadelos.

Aud passou um braço por trás do doente, erguendo-o um pouco para que engolisse o remédio preparado pela sua avó.

Abra a boca.-comandou Aud.- Não quero que morra em minha cama!

Assim que Bado entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, Aud enfiou-lhe goela abaixo o caldo amargo. Ele fez uma careta, o gosto deveria ser tão horrível quanto o cheiro.

Megera...

Bem feito!-murmurou.-Da próxima vez evitará fazer tolices. Como enfrentar um dragão.

Ela o acomodou novamente no travesseiro e cobriu seu corpo. Aud começou a entoar uma antiga prece, chamando as deusas de suas ancestrais para que ajudassem seu corpo a recuperar-se mais rápido e se curasse.

Piedosas Dana e Arianrhod, Grande mãe Frutuosa. Ouçam sua humilde filha e serva fiel, não permitam que a morte leve esse corajoso guerreiro. Ó piedosa Brighid, deusa da cura, estenda sobre ele suas bênçãos.-colocou suas mãos sobre o ferimento e começou a entoar uma prece, que se encerrou com uma canção.-"A Bríd bhuach, Glaoim thú, a Bhandia.Mhór, ódo áit leisna Tuatha Dé Dannan. Banfhile na nDéithe, Cosantóir an Teallaigh, Banbhreitheamh na bheatha." Por favor, não permitam que ele morra.

Obrigado...-ele murmurou antes de adormecer novamente.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Deitado imóvel, Bado ouvia ao longe vários sons e sentia diferentes odores. Vozes femininas e agradáveis, uma música melodiosa ao longe. Não. Era alguém que cantava, uma mulher estava cantando.

Sentira mãos macias e delicadas tocando seu rosto e erguendo sua cabeça para fazê-lo ingerir

algo de gosto amargo. A dona destas mãos tinha uma voz melodiosa, mas autoritária e um doce aroma floral.

Em sua inconsciência, a imagem daquela visão tentadora no lago invadia seus sonhos. Seria ela quem cuidava dele? Queria abrir os olhos, mas não tinha forças.

Algum tempo depois, um leve ruído o fez abrir os olhos, e Bado moveu-se e tocou o braço, estava enfaixado e não sentia mais dor.

Finalmente acordou.

Bado virou a cabeça e uma visão de rara beleza surgiu no quarto. A jovem com cabelos negros e rebeldes, que lhe emolduravam o rosto e ombros, chegando até a cintura.Usava um vestido vermelho de mangas longas que a deixava feminina e sensual. Aqueles olhos azuis e cristalinos o encaram com impaciência.

Piscou várias vezes, pois acabara de reconhecê-la. Mas não era uma visão.

Era real!

Você...seu nome é...Aud?

Você se lembra?-disse se aproximando da cama e sentando ao seu lado, ele reconheceu o perfume floral que emanava de seu corpo e as mãos delicadas que examinavam as faixas em seu braço.-Pensei que não se lembraria, pois quando nos vimos estava ferido e o veneno do dragão estava fazendo efeito. Chamei minha família para ajudar-me a trazê-lo para cá.

Você é muito pesado!

Como esquecê-la se estava diante da criatura mais bela que ele havia conhecido. Mas, percebeu que ela tinha um ar autoritário.

Entendo.-ele sentou-se na cama.-Devo agradecê-la por ter salvado a minha vida. Onde estou?

Em minha casa.-ela corou e acrescentou.-Em minha cama. Esteve febril e inconsciente por três dias.

Três dias!

Confuso, tentou se levantar, mas a coberta escorregou, revelando que estava nu. Embora a puxasse depressa sobre o corpo, por respeito, duas adolescentes entravam no quarto, a mais alta carregava uma bandeja e ambas viram a cena. Bado viu o rubor espalhar-se sobre os rostos das mulheres e sentiu o próprio rosto avermelhar-se pela vergonha.

A menina, ainda corada, deixou a bandeja sobre uma cômoda e disse:

A-a vovó p-pediu que trouxéssemos esses remédios.-E saíram correndo rapidinho.

São minhas irmãs Teanna e Lorchen.- Aud falou, sem encará-lo.-Moro aqui com minha avó e minhas duas irmãs menores. Tenho uma irmã mais velha, mas se casou e foi embora com o marido.

M-me desculpe, não queria faltar com respeito.-Nunca se sentiu tão envergonhado.

Suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue, mas eu as lavei e estão naquela cadeira.-ela se levantou.-Se se sentir melhor, poderá se juntar a nós no jantar. Sua armadura está no quarto ao lado.

"Jantar." - seu estômago o lembrou que há três dias não comia nada.

Tão logo ela saiu, Bado voltou a sentar-se na cama. Estava sonhando? Estava mesmo nas Florestas Lendárias na companhia de feiticeiras? Bem. Aud era bem real.

Depois de devidamente trajado, Bado saiu do quarto e parou ao ver as mulheres trabalhando na cozinha.

Aud, suas irmãs e uma senhora idosa, com vestidos de cores alegres, ocupavam-se em atividades diferentes. Elas estavam preparando a refeição e o odor delicioso deixou-o com água na boca.

A senhora idosa virou-se e com um sorriso o cumprimentou.

Que bom. Está bem mais forte, meu rapaz. Meus remédios e as orações de Aud sortiram efeito.-ela indicou uma cadeira à mesa.-Sente-se que vamos jantar. Nossa comida é humilde, mas foi feita com carinho. Sou Frigga, estas são minhas netas Teanna, Lorchen e é claro, já conhece Aud.

Bado teve que fazer força para não continuar admirando a jovem lindíssima, de cabelos pretos que continuava a cuidar do que estava cozinhando em um caldeirão, ela parecia ignorá-lo. O vestido vermelho era justo em seu corpo e delineava cada curva de sua silhueta esguia.

Sou Bado, guerreiro deus de Alcor, a estrela Zeta.

Frigga e as netas menores o olharam com ar de admiração. Aud nem sequer desviou o olhar do que fazia.

Um guerreiro deus? Sua visita nos honra muito. Mas um homem não enfrenta um dragão sem um motivo. O que o senhor deseja em nosso lar?

Numa voz dura, respondeu:

Vim em nome de Hilda de Polaris, à procura de um inimigo desconhecido que ameaça a todos nós.

E o que leva a pensar que poderemos ajudar, senhor?-Aud perguntou, de costas para ele.

Dizem que os feiticeiros que habitam essa floresta possuem poderes mágicos inigualáveis. Que são capazes de ver a verdade na alma de um homem.

Feiticeiras.-Aud o corrigiu.- Nunca houve homens que praticassem sortilégios em nossa família. Todos que aqui vem desejam algo de nós. E depois ignoram nossa existência, lembrando-se apenas quando querem nos difamar.

Lorchen tratou logo de apaziguar o ambiente pesado:

Não liga para a minha irmã, Bado. Ela não gosta muito de estranhos...principalmente os homens.-sussurrou para ele.

Lorchen!-Aud a repreendeu, querendo acertar a irmã com a colher de pau.

Frigga o observou mais uma vez e virou-se para as meninas.

Aud!-a avó a repreendeu.-Meninas, arrumem a mesa. Vamos jantar primeiro. Depois falaremos melhor sobre o assunto.

O jantar no início foi silencioso. Serviram um ensopado de legumes, carne e grãos, pão caseiro e queijo. Estava tudo delicioso.

As meninas olhavam para ele, e riam baixinho. Bado lembrou-se da cena no quarto e ficou ruborizado.

Do que estão rindo?-Aud perguntou severamente.

Nada.-respondeu Teanna, mas logo ela e a irmã voltaram a rir.

Ora, meninas. – a avó pediu.- Sabem que nesta casa não escondemos nada. Podem falar.

É que.-Lorchen falou hesitante.-Nunca pensamos que fosse "daquele jeito"!

Bado engasgou com a sopa. Aud ficou vermelha como um pimentão e fuzilou as irmãs com o olhar.

MENINAS!

Hu!Hu!Hu!Hu! Não fiquem assim! São apenas meninas!-Frigga achava tudo muito divertido.-Meninas. Não falem mais sobre isso! Respeitem nosso convidado!

Sim.-responderam em uníssono e com a cabeça baixa, depois deram mais uma risadinha ao olharem para Bado que estava corado.

Depois do jantar, gostaria de comer algumas bolachas de nozes, senhor Bado?-continuou a matriarca.- Foram feitas por Aud esta tarde. E estão deliciosas!

À noite, após a refeição, Aud foi para o quarto que agora dividia com as irmãs menores.

Ele é muito bonito, não é?-Lorchen perguntava para Teanna, mas olhando para Aud.

Mais bonito que o Leif, o marido da Loren.

É porque o Leif tem aquela barba que o deixa mais velho. Mas o Bado tem uma pele lisinha.

Tem sim.

Parem de matraquear. Quero dormir.-Aud disse rispidamente estendendo um cobertor sobre o colchão no chão.

Será que é casado? Ou tem uma noiva?

Deve ter. Ele parece ser de família nobre. E com certeza já tem alguma prometida.

Vão dormir!-ordenou Aud apagando as velas.

Ela não gosta quer falemos dele.-Teanna sussurrou para a irmã.

É. Deve ser por que gosta dele.

Eu ouvi! Parem de falar tantas besteiras! Durmam ou cortarei seus cabelos durante o sono!

Ao deitar ficou imaginando se realmente haveria alguém esperando por ele em casa. E por que tal pensamento a incomodava?

Na manhã seguinte, Bado sentia-se bem melhor.

Ao sair para frente da casa, sentiu o calor do sol no rosto e parou um instante a fim de apreciar a paisagem. Era uma campina verdejante salpicada de flores, até onde a vista alcançava. Reparou que a casa das mulheres era uma pequena fazenda, onde se criavam um pequeno rebanho de cabras.

Bom dia.-Frigga o saudou.-Preparei um desjejum.

Onde estão as garotas?

Acordamos antes do sol nascer. Um velho costume. Teanna foi com Aud até o lago, Lorchen está cuidando das cabras.

No lago! Mas não tem perigo?

A criatura que você matou certamente era a última de sua espécie e nunca fez mal algum a nenhuma de nós. Dragões vivem séculos, mas não são imortais.

Acho esse lugar tão lindo e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho. Como pode estar tão quente e verdejante aqui. E o restante de Asgard estar coberto de gelo e neve?

Acreditamos que as deusas nos prepararam esse lugar.

Deusas?

Sim. Seu povo descende dos antigos vikings que dominaram essa região há séculos atrás. Nós descendemos dos povos celtas. Nosso poder está intimamente ligado aos elementos da natureza. Mas as pessoas não toleram o que é diferente, principalmente feiticeiras, e infelizmente tivemos que fugir da terra de nossos ancestrais e encontramos refúgio aqui. Nunca em todos esses séculos fomos incomodadas. As pessoas achavam até que o dragão

era nosso guardião. Mas apenas evitávamos entrar em seu território e incomodá-lo.

Aud é um tanto geniosa, não é?

Puxou a mãe. Minha querida Sigrun era muito temperamental. Olhe, estão chegando.

Da direção do lago, duas jovens chegavam correndo com expressões felizes nos rosto. Elas riam e brincavam. Amor fraternal. Será que conseguiria esquecer antigas mágoas e compartilhar momentos assim com seu irmão?

Assim que o viu, o sorriso de Aud sumiu e ela assumiu uma postura mais séria.

Aud querida.-a avó pediu.-Por que não mostra para o nosso convidado o nosso lar? Teanna vá acabar seus afazeres antes do almoço.

Seria um prazer conhecer esse lugar tão belo do qual ouço falar desde criança, mas...

Quem sabe você consiga ver alguma fada. Elas são ariscas e se escondem muito rápido!-falou Teanna.

Fadas?-Bado admirou-se.

Ela está brincando.-Aud falou.-Fadas não existem mais nesse mundo.

Falaram-me o mesmo sobre dragões.-disse com um sorriso que raramente mostrava.- Mas como ia dizendo, eu não posso ficar mais aqui. Preciso voltar para Asgard.

Já?-Teanna exclamou chateada.

Eu agradeço a hospitalidade e por cuidarem de mim quando estive doente. Mas Asgard está em guerra contra um inimigo poderoso. Não posso ficar aqui muito tempo. Mas eu lhes peço uma coisa antes.

Diga.-falou a matriarca.

Revelem para mim o nome do inimigo que nos ameaça. Aquele que libertou Loki e deseja nos destruir. O que ele quer?

Frigga olhou por um instante para o jovem e falou:

Teanna vai ajudar a sua irmã. Vamos entrar.

Por favor minha senhora, me diga.

Mesmo que quisesse não poderia. A única que possui o dom de ver o que houve e o que acontecerá é minha neta Aud. Eu também sinto uma perturbação no ar. Os espíritos percebem quando um perigo grandioso se aproxima. Mesmo aqui, esse perigo nos ameaça.-ela olha para os jovens e fala com um sorriso.- Somos ligadas às estrelas e aos espíritos da natureza, e deles que retiramos nossa força e poder. Os espíritos de luz conversam com minha neta e lhe revela tudo o que vai acontecer.

Aud, por favor...

Por algum tempo, Aud olhou para o homem a sua frente e depois para a avó e a irmã. Por fim respondeu:

Para isso, preciso estar frente a frente daqueles que servem esse mestre do mal, para saber a verdade. Não posso revelar nada daqui.

O que quer dizer? Que tem que me acompanhar até Asgard e...

Ficar diante de um de seus inimigos para descobrir a verdade.

Um pesado silêncio se instalou entre eles, e finalmente Aud falou:

Estarei pronta em alguns instantes. Podemos partir quando quiser.

Espera aí! Eu não posso levá-la. É perigoso! Não posso tirá-la de um lugar seguro como esse e deixá-la no meio de um reino em guerra.

Ouviu minha avó. Esse mal ameaça até meu lar.-ela deu-lhe as costas e entrou na casa.-além do mais, ainda não está totalmente recuperado de sua febre. Seu corpo é forte, mas precisará de mim se tiver uma recaída. Vou preparar as minhas coisas.

Eu já disse que você não vai!-Bado exclamou com um tom autoritário.

Aud estancou, virou-se com uma expressão contrariada.

Eu faço o que quero e o que me convêm.-falou fuzilando-o com o olhar.-Nunca me deram ordens e não será agora que alguém vai começar a ditá-las! Para seu governo, eu não tenho medo e eu vou com você! Quer queira ou não!-e saiu deixando o guerreiro deus mudo e de olhos arregalados.

Minha Aud é assim mesmo, meu jovem. Quando se decide por algo, nem os deuses a fazem retroceder. Oro todos os dias para que alguém consiga refrear seu temperamento tão...inflamado.-disse olhando-o de maneira misteriosa.

Algum tempo depois, quando se dirigia à porta, Frigga pôs uma pesada capa sobre os ombros da neta.

Era de sua mãe. Ela tinha só vinte anos quando a usou pela primeira vez, quando se casou com seu pai, a mesma idade que você. Você vai precisar dela. Asgard é um país muito frio, e você está acostumada com o nosso clima quente. Preparei algumas ervas que poderá usar. Sabe, meu bem. Talvez seja ele.

O que vovó?

Nada não. Mas sei que você o olha com admiração.

Está enganada, vovó. –Aud ficou corada.-O que me admira é que aquele tonto conseguiu sobreviver ao veneno do dragão! Só isso.

Em silêncio, ela abraçou a neta, se afastou e disse:

Se precisar de uma de nós, basta nos chamar com toda a força de seu coração, que estaremos ao seu lado num instante.

Em seguida, Aud despediu-se das irmãs.

Dêem um abraço na Loren e nas meninas por mim.

Depois saiu, onde Bado, já trajando sua armadura a aguardava.

Tem certeza de que quer mesmo me acompanhar?

Sim.-respondeu com convicção.

Não quero que me atrapalhe.-falou com grosseria.

Sabe de uma coisa.-ela falou parando diante dele.- Eu peço o mesmo a você.

Caminharam por entre as árvores em silêncio absoluto. Quando se afastaram da floresta, sentindo o ar frio e viram as primeiras árvores cobertas pela neve. Aud olhou para trás uma última vez.

Enquanto isso, em um ponto distante do Palácio Valhalla. Loki andava de um lado para o outro em seus aposentos no seu castelo, praguejava pela má sorte. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e amaldiçoou Odin por interferir em seus planos.

O odioso Odin trouxera de volta dos mortos os Guerreiros deuses e isso comprometeu seus planos e de sua mestra.

Então, uma presença maligna chama a sua atenção. Tremendo viu se aproximar aquele que não queria ver nunca mais. Um enorme cavaleiro, usando uma armadura negra, e um elmo, com um chifre de cada lado e com uma máscara que ocultava seu rosto, revelando apenas seus olhos castanhos frios como uma mortalha.

Senhor Ahanaon!-o deus da mentira curvou-se.-Que honra revê-lo.

Cale-se, Loki! A mestra está impaciente. Onde estão os presentes que prometeu a ela? A cabeça de Hilda, a armadura de Odin e a espada Balmung?

Perdão, senhor! Mas os Guerreiros deuses reapareceram e...

Os guerreiros deuses! Hum, entendo...um deus não conseguiu deter reles mortais! Patético. Bem que alertei à mestra que você era um inútil e quer não deveria tê-lo libertado.

Dê-me mais uma chance e provarei a Divina Dama que sou merecedor de sua confiança!

Certo. Ela deseja todas as espadas sagradas deste mundo. Unidas darão à Gloriosa mestra o poder que tanto almeja. E a espada Balmung é uma destas espadas sagradas. Se falhar, será castigado por mim, Loki.-o gigante de negro faz um gesto e alguns criados trazem quatro urnas.-Presentes de sua mestra.

Que armaduras são essas?

Faça bom uso delas. Já selecionei quatro guerreiros para usá-las.-Estiveram um tanto...mortos, mas estão loucos para servir e agradar a nova mestra deles.

Atrás do homem, quatro sombras com olhos vermelhos e faiscantes liberavam seus cosmos hostis.

Prometi a eles que se forem bem sucedidos aqui, poderiam ir até o Santuário e se vingarem dos cavaleiros que os mataram.

Senhor Ahanaon.-uma das sombras falou.-Recebi informações de que um guerreiro deus esteve em um lugar chamado Florestas Lendárias e está retornando com uma feiticeira.

E o que uma reles feiticeira poderia fazer?-Loki menosprezou.

Ela tem um dom, senhor.-continuou a sombra.-Ela pode revelar o verdadeiro nome da mestra. Ela possui o dom de ver a alma de um homem.

Hum...A mestra não quer que saibam sobre sua existência antes da hora. Cuide deles para mim. Pode usar a armadura que foi reservada à você!

Obrigado, senhor. Levarei alguns soldados comigo.-e a sombra retira-se.

Continua...

Nota 1: Ai! Estou amando este fic! Deve ser por isso que eu amo romances. Quem serão esses inimigos misteriosos?

Nota 2: Tradução da Prece:Ó Brigid vitoriosa, Chamo você, Grande Deusa, de seu lugar com as Tuatha Dé Dannan. Poetisa dos Deuses. Defensora da Lareira. Juíza da Vida.


	3. Capítulo 3

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 3**

Bado e Aud caminhavam por uma trilha íngreme, estreita e um pouco escorregadia devido ao gelo. Bado segurava a mão de Aud, para lhe dar apoio. Em um certo ponto do caminho, ele inclinou-se para trás e alertou:

"Cuidado, está escorregadio! Está cansada? Gostaria de parar um pouco?-perguntou com um sorriso (do tipo: Eu avisei.)".

Claro que estava cansada, com os pés doendo, mas não daria a ele o prazer de saber disso e jogar em sua cara pela centésima vez aquela frase irritante: "Ande depressa, está me atrasando!"

"Estou bem. Pare de fazer tantas pergun...".

Antes que completasse a frase, seu pé escorregou e certamente Aud despencaria se Bado não a segurasse com firmeza pela cintura, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo.

"Disse para ter cuidado".

"Desculpe... e obrigada, Bado".

Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo primeiro nome e com um sorriso de nervosismo nos lábios, que lhe disparara o coração.

Talvez fosse por causa do sorriso, talvez pelo perfume que emanava de seu corpo ou pela vontade de beijar aquela criatura tão bela quanto irritante, desde a primeira vez que a vira. Fosse qual fosse o motivo, ele curvou a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos seus. No início, chocada, ela tentou empurrá-lo para longe, mas diante da pressão daquela boca e língua exigentes e da força dos braços poderosos que a envolviam, sua resistência extinguiu-se, começando a corresponder ao beijo.

Estreitando-a contra o peito, ele intensificou o beijo, sorvendo o gosto dos lábios carnudos e

sensuais.

Precisá-la tocá-la. Permitiu que as mãos escorregassem devagar por suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que a pressionava para mais perto.

Quando se separaram, ela estava ofegante e corada, Bado suspendeu a cabeça para fitá-la, brindando-a com um sorriso carinhoso. Então, Aud ergueu o braço e desfechou-lhe uma sonora bofetada.

Pego de surpresa, Bado escorregou no chão coberto de gelo e caiu, arrastando consigo Aud pelo braço, que ficou sobre ele.

"Por que fez isso?"-ele gritou com ela.

"Como ousa me beijar sem minha permissão, seu...seu bruto? Largue-me!".

Ele a olhou triunfante quando percebeu que apesar dos protestos dela, havia o brilho da paixão no rosto dela.

"Sem a sua permissão? Não foi o que senti quando a beijei".

"Seu...seu presunçoso, bastardo, arrogante!".

"E pensar que palavras tão delicadas saíram da mesma boca que acabei de beijar."-falou com ironia.

Ela se debateu e se levantou com o rosto em chamas, ajeitando as saias e a capa, o olhava com raiva quando ele se erguia ainda com aquele sorrisinho irritante de vitória.

Um pássaro que alçou vôo assustado o fez virar depressa a cabeça para o lado, e sua expressão mudou.

"Não estamos sozinhos."-disse seriamente.

Com gestos rápidos, Bado de Alcor pegou Aud pela cintura e deu um grande salto, alcançando um terreno mais firme. Então as árvores ao longo da trilha criaram vida com a aparição de dezenas de guerreiros que saíam de seus esconderijos. Todos empunhavam armas e barrava-lhes a passagem. Eles carregavam o estandarte de Loki.

"Quero que se abrigue na floresta."-ele ordenou sem tirar os olhos dos homens que se aproximavam e com um sorriso de confiança acrescentou.- "Não se preocupe. Não são inimigos para mim."

Aud não respondeu, seu olhar estava fixo em um ponto. Sentia que alguém se aproximava, e este possuía uma aura de grande maldade. Apesar do frio, sentiu o suor escorrendo pela sua fronte.

Bado avançou contra os guerreiros e os derrotou com poucos movimentos e golpes. Depois de finalizada a luta, ele virou-se para Aud, mas um Cosmo sombrio e cheio de ódio chama a sua atenção. Um inimigo apareceu do nada, movendo-se a grande velocidade e o ataca pelas costas usando garras afiadas.

Bado é jogado ao chão e ouve Aud gritar por seu nome.

A risada divertida de seu adversário impulsiona o guerreiro deus a levantar-se. Precisava proteger Aud. Levantou-se, colocou o elmo e intensificando seu cosmo encarou o inimigo. Era um sujeito estranho, cabelos loiros espetados para cima, o rosto coberto por uma máscara negra de onde no lugar dos olhos havia uma espécie de viseira cor de ametista, sua armadura era negra e tinhas garras afiadas.

"Quem é você?"-Bado perguntou, com o olhar fulminante.

"Sou o Anjo do Poder! Erigor de Mantis Negro!".

Realmente, Bado notou que o tal Erigor mantinha uma postura parecida com o da criatura do qual se autoproclamava.

"Anjo do Poder? Pfiu! Tolices! Não o conheço, e não me intimidarei diante de um verme como você, Erigor."-Bado assumiu uma postura de defesa,colocando suas garras de tigre a mostra.- "Você cometeu o erro de ficar no caminho de Bado de Alcor."

"Não...não é mais um anjo."-Aud falava como se estivesse em transe.-"É um Caído. Um demônio. Não vejo sua alma, ela não existe mais!"

"O que disse?"-Bado vira a cabeça e fica hesitante por vê-la exposta ao perigo.-"Aud, mandei que se protegesse!"

A criatura dá uma risada tétrica e ataca:

"PUNHOS DE MANTIS!"

"O que é isso? Ele se move muito rápido, na velocidade da luz!".

Os muitos golpes de Erigor atingem Bado, jogando-o de um lado para outro como se fosse um boneco. Com um chute, o demônio joga Bado contra as árvores, derrubando muitas antes de atingir o chão coberto de neve.

"Praga! Aud estava certa, meus reflexos ainda estão lentos. Ainda não me recuperei totalmente do veneno! Se fosse em outra ocasião, esse maldito já estaria no chão."

"Você teve azar, guerreiro deus. Eu morri e renasci muito mais poderoso do que nunca! Minhas garras vão arrancar seu coração!".

"Que interessante, eu também estive morto e voltei!".

O demônio mirava o coração de Bado, mas atingem apenas o chão. Pois o guerreiro se esquivou no último instante.

"Matarei você e depois a mulher!".

"Nunca permitirei que se aproxime dela, maldito."-Bado se ergue.- "GARRA DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!"

As garras acertaram o ombro, a coxa, o abdômen do anjo negro com um ruído chocante. Mantis podia sentir que seus ossos estavam sendo esmagados pela força assustadora do guerreiro deus. Por fim, cai ao chão, se arrastando por vários metros.

Bado para um instante, sentia os golpes de Erigor. Ele era forte. De repente, uma voz elevou-se:

"Guerreiro deus,é melhor se submeter a mim ou a mulher morrerá!".

Bado virou-se e viu Aud nas garras de Erigor. Ele havia se recuperado e um de seus braços a prendia pela cintura e a outra encostava suas garras em seu pescoço. Um filete de sangue escorria de um pequeno corte em sua pele.

Bado sentiu um ódio mortal pela atitude covarde de seu oponente. Mas assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

No instante seguinte, outros servos de Loki apareciam e lhe prendiam os braços às costas, outros o esbofeteavam e davam pontapés. Com um gesto de Erigor, eles se afastaram. Bado ainda mantinha-se em pé, embora tivesse o rosto machucado e sangue escorrendo pela boca e por um corte na testa. Ele encarava Mantis com um olhar inflamado de ódio.

Erigor aproximou-se, arrastando Aud com ele.

"Você morrerá agora, Bado de Alcor."-Ele dá um soco em Bado, jogando-o de cara no chão. Em seguida começa a pisar em suas costas.-"Morrerá! Longe de casa e sem rever o irmão ou ter a chance de se reconciliar com ele e os pais que o abandonaram. Tal fato não é pior que a morte?"

"Como sabe tanto de mim?"-Bado perguntou perplexo.

"Muito pouco minha senhora não sabe, ainda mais por que entre seus guerreiros há alguém que serve a minha mestra!".

"Então, é óbvio que Hilda de Polaris tem uma víbora traidora entre os guerreiros deuses."-Aud comentou, com um sorriso enigmático.

"O que disse?"-Erigor fitou a sua refém.

Ela enfrentou Mantis com um olhar sem medo, uma lufada de vento gélido o obrigou a soltá-la. Com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelo capuz, a capa balando ao vento e um olhar tão penetrante que gelava o sangue de quem a encarava, era uma visão assustadora.

"Você não tem alma, é apenas um cadáver ambulante que quer agradar sua mestra como um cão servil, temendo que ela faça sua carne apodrecer novamente. Não vê, Mantis?"-ela aponta para ele, com um sorriso irônico.-"Sua carne já está apodrecida, como o seu coração."

Mantis olha para a mão, cuja manopla que a protegia caia, e então vê a carne pobre e coberta de vermes, ele cambaleia e a máscara cai revelando o rosto deformado de um zumbi. Ele coloca as mãos ossudas sobre a cabeça e grita.

Os soldados e Bado olham sem entender. Para eles Mantis está normal. Não sabem que Aud o prendeu sob um feitiço ilusório poderoso.

"É uma feiticeira!"-um dos homens exclamou!- "Matem a maldita depressa!"

Mas antes que eles possam fazer algo, Bado se ergue e os elimina facilmente. Nesse instante, Aud fecha os olhos, caindo de joelhos cansada.

Erigor se liberta de seu feitiço e olha colérico para ela.

"Maldita bruxa! É a segunda pessoa que me engana com ilusões".

"Erigor de Mantis!"-Bado o chamou.-"Terá que me derrotar primeiro."

"Com prazer! PUNHO MÁXIMO DE MANTIS!".

"Não será assim tão fácil!GARRA DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!".

Desta vez Bado está mais rápido e se desvia do golpe de Mantis e o acerta em cheio, repetidas vezes em seu estômago, jogando-o desfiladeiro abaixo. Seu grito é ouvido por alguns segundos e depois o silêncio.

Aud foi para perto de Bado e tocou-o no ombro. Ele levantou o olhar e a observou por um tempo, em silêncio. Seu olhar era doce novamente e mantinha uma expressão serena.

"Está bem, senhor?"-perguntou finalmente, tocando gentilmente sua testa verificando o corte.

"Estou bem."-disse pegando sua mão delicadamente entre as suas.-"Está vendo o quanto essa viagem será perigosa? Deveria levá-la de volta e..."

"Eu não vou voltar!"-ela respondeu, sua voz e olhar demonstravam sua raiva.-"E largue de ser teimoso, nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Acostume-se com isso. Agora, vamos! Já que não quer a minha ajuda."

Ela faz questão de apertar o local onde Bado estava ferido e sorriu inocentemente quando ele gemeu de dor. E seguiu na frente dele pela trilha em direção ao bosque.

Que mulher irritante! E pensar que quando a viu pela primeira vez, imaginava-se estar diante de uma flor delicada.

À noite, encontraram uma cabana abandonada. Era muito velha, possuía uma lareira e uma cama quebrada, cujo colchão estava jogado em um canto, mas era um abrigo melhor do que passar a noite ao relento numa tempestade de neve.

"Melhor do que nada."-ele refletiu.

"É melhor retirar sua armadura, senhor. Para que eu cuide de seus ferimentos."-ordenou com autoridade.

"Não consegue ficar sem mandar em alguém?".

"Não consegue ficar quieto sem replicar tudo o que digo? Acho que faz isso de propósito, só para me irritar e me fazer voltar para casa, de raiva."-disse com as mãos na cintura.-"E não tente disfarçar, está com dores."

Talvez fosse verdade. Tinha receio de tocá-la de novo e não conseguir se controlar. Na verdade o ar autoritário e mandão dela o atraiam. As mulheres em seu país, em sua maioria, eram passivas e delicadas demais para o seu gosto. Mas Aud era corajosa, voluntariosa. Falava e fazia o que queria.

"Meus ferimentos não são nada. Procure se ajeitar enquanto busco lenha para a lareira e algo para comermos".

Saiu deixando-a sozinha.

Desde os acontecimentos daquela tarde, Bado evitou tocá-la e não conversou mais com ela, permanecendo em um silêncio constrangedor. Era melhor assim. Com um grande suspiro, começou a ajeitar a pouca mobília, forrou com sua capa o colchão após espanar um pouco o pó.

Estava congelando de frio. Com os restos de uma cadeira, começou a acender a lareira e o calor começou a invadir o ambiente. Preocupou-se por Bado estar demorando. Esqueceu de lhe dizer que a sua avó havia preparado algo para comer durante a viagem.

Pegou uma velha panela e começou a derreter a neve. Bom, pelo menos enquanto estivesse fora poderia cuidar de sua toalete com calma.

Colocou algumas ervas aromáticas e óleo floral na água. Com um pedaço de linho, começou a molhar o rosto, eliminando as impurezas e tentando tirar um pouco do cansaço que sentia. Desabotoou a parte de cima do vestido e o desceu até a cintura para continuar a se limpar. E nem reparou um par de olhos castanhos avermelhados que a observavam da janela fascinado.

Bado estava chegando com a lenha, quando ao passar pela janela a viu no ato de se banhar. Apesar da pouca visibilidade provocada pelo vidro sujo, ele pode admirar as belas curvas de Aud, os seios alvos, fartos e firmes.

Precisou de toda a sua força e razão para sair dali antes que pudesse provocar algum constrangimento a ela. Se por tê-la beijado, Aud lhe esbofeteou, imagine se o flagrasse observando-a no banho!

Lembrou-se da maneira corajosa que ela enfrentou Erigor. Ela não havia revelado o menor indício de medo. Era uma mulher realmente corajosa! Digna de ser a esposa de um nobre. Pena que era tão teimosa. Deu algumas batidas na porta, anunciando que chegava.

"Espere um pouco."-ela pediu, se vestindo.-"Pode entrar."

Ela acabava de se arrumar.

"Trouxe a lenha. Mas não encontrei nada para o jantar".

"Tudo bem."-ela pega a sua sacola.-"Vovó sempre foi prevenida. Temos pão doce caseiro, bolachas de nozes e queijo. Não é muita coisa mas...acho que dá para essa noite."

Ela parou um pouco e percebeu que ele a encarava. Ele estava perto demais. Os olhos brilhavam intensamente, a boca a atraia de uma maneira quase irresistível. Queria dar-lhe as costas e sair correndo mas, não conseguia. Tinha certeza de que se ele a beijasse de novo, não conseguiria resistir, pois só conseguia pensar naquele beijo e de como se sentiu protegida em seus braços. Estremeceu só de lembrar desse fato.

Ele estendeu mão e tocou seu rosto. No instante seguinte, ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito largo. Perto dele, era tão pequena e parecia tão frágil.

"A luta de hoje, você nunca viu nada assim, não é? Faz poucos dias que nos conhecemos e você já viu violência demais".

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.

"Não me arrependo de minha decisão, se é o que pensa. Minha avó sempre me disse que as deusas nos abençoaram com um dom. Que devemos usá-los para ajudar aqueles que nos procuram. Não faço isso por teimosia, mas por que é meu destino".

Lentamente, Bado a aconchegou junto a si, abraçando-a com carinho.

"Está bem. Não vou ficar mais insistindo para que volte para casa. Prometo que a protegerei, Aud.

"Bado eu..."

As palavras foram abruptamente interrompidas quando ele a apertou com força e apossou-se de sua boca com um beijo quente e faminto que a surpreendeu. Calor emanava de seu corpo viril e Aud ansiava por esse calor.

A boca de Bado era tão hábil e ágil. Lábios fortes, firmes. Uma língua que dançava com a sua. O sabor dele, tão estimulante. Desta vez, ela não hesitou e o abraçou pelo pescoço, o corpo apertado contra o dele.

Retribuiu o beijo com tal fervor que, em instantes, ambos estavam arquejantes.

"Você me tenta, feiticeira..."-murmurou de encontro aos lábios dela.

Seu hálito morno misturou-se ao dele. Bado o aspirou, desejando, mais do que qualquer coisa deste mundo, experimentar outras carícias. Conseguir mais do que beijos. Ele a desejava muito. Mas não queria se aproveitar de sua inexperiência.

"Você é linda!"-sussurrou e depois se afastou.-"É melhor dormirmos, Aud. Amanhã prosseguiremos. Chegaremos a Asgard à noite. Vou lá fora ver se estamos seguros."

Aud abaixou a cabeça, escondendo seu olhar de desapontamento.

"Como queira, senhor."-ela respondeu com a voz abrupta.

Bado retirou-se e a deixou só. Enquanto caminhava pelas sombras, crispou as mãos. Deu-se conta que elas estavam trêmulas.

Perto dali, um vulto escalava o desfiladeiro. Uma garra manchada de sangue se agarra na borda e o estranho ser se ergue. Olhos ocultos por uma máscara flamejavam de ódio pela humilhação sofrida.

Ele faria aquela mulher que o enganou pagar caro com a vida. E o guerreiro deus que o derrotou desejará morrer rapidamente pelas suas garras de Mantis.

----------------------

Horas depois, ao abrir a porta da cabana, viu a tênue luz da lareira ardendo e ali, no colchão velho, a figura adormecida de Aud. Estava adorável com os cabelos negros espalhados sobre os ombros e costas, e o rosto sereno.

Alimentou o fogo para aumentar o calor naquele ambiente e depois deitou-se com cuidado na "cama", longe dela. A tentação era forte demais, mas conteve o ímpeto de querer beijá-la. Acomodou-se e devido ao cansaço ou talvez a energia desperdiçada na luta, adormeceu.

Muito tempo mais tarde, acordou e deu-se conta que algo quente e macio estava junto a seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e viu Aud aconchegada a ele, dormindo profundamente. A cabeça apoiada em seu ombro e sua mão pousada levemente sobre seu abdômen.

Então, Bado viu o pequeno corte na pele sedosa provocado por Erigor. Foi tomado por uma fúria intensa pelo demônio. Praguejou baixinho e com a ponta do dedo, tocou o lugar ferido. Percebeu que o corte estava curado e cicatrizado, certamente Aud ministrou algum remédio.

A fim de não acordá-la, ele mexeu-se com máximo cuidado. Levantou a sua capa branca e a cobriu. Aud suspirou e aconchegou-se mais a ele. Refletiu sobre o quanto era ingenuamente sedutora, parecia desconhecer seu próprio poder sobre os homens, sobre ele.

Era certo de que nunca havia estado com outro homem e era pura como a neve que caia lá fora. Prometeu a si mesmo que não faria nada com ela, não se aproveitaria de sua inocência e despreparo. Sua família a confiou a ele, e honraria essa confiança levando-a de volta para casa da mesma maneira que a trouxe. Intocada.

O problema seria convencer seu corpo disso. Pois parecia estar tomado por um desejo intenso por ela, mas precisava se controlar.

Por muito tempo ele ficou apenas observando-a, admirando-a em seu sono. Não conseguindo manter os olhos abertos, Bado cedeu a exaustão. Com um suspiro profundo, abraçou-a e adormeceu ao lado dela.

Os primeiros raios do sol a despertaram, e encontrou-se aninhada entre os braços de Bado. Nunca na vida estivera tão próxima ao corpo de um homem antes. Aspirou profundamente o perfume que emanava de seu corpo, sentindo sua respiração lenta e cadenciada, as batidas de seu coração.

Sentia-se envolvida com ele, a sua força, sua solidão, todos esses pensamentos a deixavam confusa. Lembrou-se de sua irmã Loren e Leif, quando eram namorados, ela ainda era pequena, tinham acabado de se mudar para a casa da avó. Leif se apaixonou a primeira vista pela irmã, o namoro inicialmente era tímido e só após muito tempo ela permitiu outras intimidades.

Mas com Bado, sentia um calor avassalador, toda vez que ele a tocou e a beijou, seu corpo pegava fogo.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não despertá-lo e lá fora, perto da cabana, havia uma nascente e lá lavou o rosto.

Então um som chamou-lhe a atenção. Eram sons de passos, pesados e ritmados, como o de um exército. Não estavam muito longe dali. Deu alguns passos para trás e esbarrou em alguém. Era Bado que também havia despertado com o som.

"Talvez sejam os exércitos de Loki."-falou com a voz tensa.-"Vou investigar. E você."-ele lançou um olhar que não admitia réplicas.-"Fique aqui. Se acaso eu me demorar, quero que vá para o palácio Valhalla. Entendido?"

"Mas...".

"Entendido?"-ele reforçou no tom de voz que não aceitava um não.

"Está bem".

Em seguida, sumiu com um salto entre as árvores. Aud ficou parada um instante, depois colocou as mãos na cintura e falou consigo mesma.

"Aquele tolo! Como espera que eu vá até um lugar se nem sei onde fica?".

Decidiu pegar a direção de onde Bado havia desaparecido.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 4**

Aud caminhava a muito tempo e não tinha muita certeza de que encontraria Bado. De repente, parou um pouco e percebeu que não estava sozinha.

Deu-se conta que estava cercada por uma grande alcatéia de lobos. A maioria das pessoas poderia ficar extremamente assustada diante desse fato, mas Aud permaneceu impassível.

Os lobos se aproximaram, rosnavam e deviam estar famintos. Mas Aud não moveu um só passo. Se demonstrasse medo, eles a atacariam.

Não muito longe dali, Bado se aproximou e viu o que seria o exército de Loki. Centenas de Gigantes do Gelo, o belicoso povo que habitava as montanhas, se preparando para atacar uma pequena vila. Aquela vila era um importante ponto estratégico, era dali que mercadores traziam produtos de outras terras para serem comercializados.

Uma voz familiar vindo das árvores, chama a sua atenção.

Estávamos achando que você tinha morrido, Bado.

E quase morri, Fenrir.-Bado dá um sorriso.-O que faz por aqui?

O jovem guerreiro deus de Arioto, desce da árvore e fica agachado ao lado do companheiro.

Os lobos me disseram sobre esse exército que pretendia atacar Eltanin. Decidi vir até aqui e dá um jeito neles.

Você, sozinho!

Não pretendia fazer o mesmo?

Claro. Olhe, são homens de Loki e estão muitos bem organizados.

Estão bem armados. Deveríamos identificar o líder e acabar com ele primeiro.

Tem razão. E aposto que é aquele baixinho com a armadura mais incrementada. Nem é um gigante! -falou uma voz feminina atrás dele.

É mesmo. E ...AUD!-Bado quase gritou.

Shhh! –ela fez um sinal com o dedo indicador em seus lábios.-Quer que todos saibam o que estamos aqui?

Quem? –Fenrir vê admirado seus lobos atrás da jovem, mansinhos como cães de companhia.-King! Mandei que vigiasse! Quem é ela, Bado?

Uma grande dor de cabeça!-ele a olhou furioso, controlando a vontade de esganá-la.- Aud, mandei que fosse para Valhalla caso não aparecesse!

ESSA estrada leva para Valhalla.-falou apontando para a estrada ocupada pelos gigantes.-É a única que conheço. Não tenho muitas opções, não é? Terei que ficar aqui, com você.

Ela o encarava com um sorriso de vitória. Bado não achava nada daquilo engraçado. Será que ela não via o perigo que corriam?

A propósito, educação não deve ser o seu forte.-ela estende a mão para Fenrir.-Sou Aud do clã Haydn. A feiticeira que vai ajudar vocês. Não fique zangado com King, mas quando ele me falou sobre um guerreiro deus que era um companheiro da alcatéia, pedi que me trouxesse até aqui. Ele bem que não queria, mas acabei convencendo-o.

Você conversou com ele!-Fenrir estava cada vez mais admirado.-Então é verdade o que dizem sobre vocês terem grandes poderes?

A maioria das coisas que dizem sobre nós é exagerada. Não voamos em vassouras, por exemplo. Você não me disse seu nome.

Sou Fenrir, guerreiro deus de Arioto, a estrela Epsilon, milady.-e pegou em sua mão como um cavalheiro e a beijou.

Bado precisou se controlar. Estava com ciúmes da maneira tão educada que ambos se tratavam. Pareciam velhos conhecidos.

Foi muita imprudência sua vir até aqui!-Bado a repreendia.-Quase fomos descobertos por sua causa.

Que eu me lembre, foi você quem gritou.

Não precisava vir até aqui. Você parece ser inteligente, descobriria um meio de chegar a Valhalla sem precisar dessa estrada!

Me diga, "senhor Gentileza", como poderia ir até Valhalla se nunca estive nesse reino e não conheço suas estradas ou suas florestas?

Pergunte para seus amigos com cérebro de passarinho! Afinal você "fala" com os animais.

Grosseirão!

Pare de me adular com palavras carinhosas, mulher.-respondeu com sarcasmo.

Quem olhasse para vocês iria pensar que estão casados há muitos anos.- comentou Fenrir, achando graça da discussão.

Ambos ficaram ruborizados com o comentário e responderam ao mesmo tempo:

Nem pensar!

Nunca!

Em silêncio, apesar do sorriso de Fenrir, os três continuaram a observar os prováveis oponentes.

A vila não têm defesas. Se atacarem será um verdadeiro massacre.-Bado murmurou, preocupado.

O que pretendem fazer?-Aud perguntou curiosa.

A diferença numérica é obvia.-Fenrir comentou.- Talvez, quatrocentos gigantes para cada um.

A vantagem é nossa ainda, Fenrir.

Homens...Pensam com os músculos e não com a cabeça.-Aud comentou com ar de tédio.

E por acaso tem uma idéia melhor?-Bado estava irritado. Não apenas com o comentário dela, mas por que se preocupava com a sua segurança se alguma coisa acontecesse com eles.

Ela os observou por alguns instantes, levantou-se e falou:

Tenho sim.

E passou por entre os guerreiros, indo em direção ao acampamento.

Está louca?-Bado tentou pegá-la, mas Fenrir o segurou.-Solte-me, Fenrir!

Seremos descobertos! Se nos pegarem, não vamos ajudá-la e nem as pessoas da vila. Vamos ver o que ela fará. A senhorita Aud não parece ser uma pessoa que age impulsivamente.

Estamos falando da mesma mulher? Ela quer me enlouquecer!

Os soldados inimigos olharam admirados a bela dama que entrava no acampamento sem medo, ela caminhava com o porte altivo de uma rainha indo em direção ao líder do grupo.

Ora, ora! O que temos aqui?-um homem de aparência rude, cabelos prateados e olhos azuis perguntou, deixando de lado seu odre de vinho.- Quem é você, minha bela?

Procuro o nobre líder desse exército.-falou com humildade.-Venho em paz e trago uma mensagem muito importante em nome do Grande Loki!

É mensageira do mestre Loki? –o homem a olhava com suspeita.-Por que ele enviaria uma mulher fazer o trabalho de um homem?

Se me disser quem é o líder, responderei com prazer.

Sou eu. Fafnir!-ele se ergue e revela que apesar de não ser um dos gigantes, era alto, com quase dois metros.-Fale o que quer.

Mestre Loki avisa que Hilda de Polaris pretende fugir do Palácio Valhalla pela estrada que corta as montanhas ao leste.-disse apontando em direção as montanhas.-É a oportunidade perfeita para matá-la! Ele quer que aintercepte e a destrua. Se for bem sucedido, recompensas o aguardam...inclusive eu. Fui mandada para servi-lo e confortá-lo nessa batalha.-ela faz um gesto e revela seu generoso decote.

O gigante a olhou com lascívia e luxúria. Era uma bela mulher sem dúvida.

Como poderia saber se o que diz é verdade?

Ela o encarou, seus olhos se encontraram. Sem perceber, Fafnir estava nas mãos de Aud.

Estou dizendo a verdade, senhor. É melhor levar muitos soldados, os guerreiros deuses a acompanham.

Esteja em minha tenda me esperando, beleza. –ele falou acariciando seu braço, depois se virou para um gigante ao seu lado.- Dunstein, você irá liderar o acampamento em minha ausência, mantenha o cerco à vila.

O que ele está fazendo!-Bado estava indignado.-Se ele ousar tocar nela de novo...Arranco o coração dele com minhas garras!

"Age como um marido ciumento." (¬¬)-Fenrir pensou.- Eles parecem que estão levantando acampamento! Estão se dividindo!

Um numeroso grupo de gigantes seguiu em direção às montanhas do Leste. Deixando um pouco mais de cinqüenta gigantes no acampamento.

Não acredito!-Bado estava perplexo, de algum modo ela reverteu a situação e garantia a vitória deles em um combate.

Depois que os inimigos sumiram de vista.

Vamos!-Bado ordenou.

De repente, o combate teve início. Escondida na tenda do chefe, Aud começou a rezar, temendo que algo acontecesse com os guerreiros. Tudo parecia que haviam durado horas, mas depois de alguns minutos, olhou para fora e viu que a luta cessara. Viu os corpos dos soldados inimigos ao chão e um deles amparar um outro ferido e sair correndo, sendo seguido por outros três.

Bado fez questão de ir atrás deles, para eliminar todos os inimigos, mas Aud ficou na sua frente com um olhar clemente.

Deixe-os ir, por favor. Eles querem apenas salvar a vida do companheiro. Já ouve mortes demais aqui.

Diante do pedido dela, Bado ficou estático. Aud estava se preocupando com a vida do inimigo. E ele admirava isso.

E se os outros voltarem?-Fenrir perguntou. Tentando conter com uma das mãos um ferimento no braço.

Meu encanto os fará andarem por dias nas montanhas, perseguindo uma ilusão. Teremos tempo de levar todos da vila para um refúgio. Está muito ferido, Fenrir?

Foi apenas um corte. Um deles me atingiu por pura sorte.-Aud espalhou ungüento sobre a ferida e começou a tratá-la.-Não precisa se preocupar.

Posso dar uns pontos. Ficará apenas uma cicatriz pequena.-disse pegando o que precisava de sua sacola.

N-Não precisa...

Eu não mordo.-ela replicou, começando a tratar a ferida e a dar os pontos.-Pare de agir como um bebê chorão.

Bado sentiu-se ridículo pelos ciúmes que o assaltara. Ela estava cuidando de um companheiro de batalhas e queria esmurrá-lo por vê-lo ser tocado por Aud.

Súbitos, homens a cavalo vindo da vila já os tinham encontrado. Deram as boas vindas e os encaminharam até a vila. Quando finalmente chegaram, a população inteira tinha se reunido para recepcioná-los na praça principal com uma festa.

Muita música, várias fogueiras acesas. Havia pratos deliciosos e de todos os tipos sendo servidos. Mulheres e crianças lhe ofereciam flores e agradecidas lhes beijavam as mãos e as faces.

Eles foram cercados por várias pessoas que os enchiam de perguntas e de abraços carinhosos.

O líder local, que se identificou como Svend, pediu espaço às pessoas e ofereceu aos guerreiros e a dama que os salvaram sua residência para que pudessem se lavar e se arrumarem para a festa em sua homenagem.

Eles aceitaram, menos Fenrir que como sempre era desconfiado, ficou em um canto, observando o movimento.

Mas até mesmo o guerreiro deus que não gostava muito das pessoas, sentiu-se bem, embora constrangido, pelas atenções dadas pelas pessoas a ele e a seus lobos, que se alimentavam com pedaços gordos e suculentos dos assados.

Uma linda loira colocou um colar de flores em seu pescoço e um beijo de leve em seus lábios, deixando-o sem graça, principalmente quando ela o arrastou para dançar junto aos outros.

Da janela, Bado presenciou a cena e achou graça de ver Fenrir junto às pessoas, se divertindo. Não o culpava, a jovem era muito bonita e estava interessada nele.

Havia se lavado e recolocado a armadura. Como Aud estava demorando, foi para fora e se reuniu aos demais.

Logo, Fenrir se juntou a ele.

Pelo visto, você se tornou o herói desta vila, Fenrir.

Não estou acostumado com isso.

Hilda pretendia devolver-lhe o título e as terras de sua família. Talvez, quando essas batalhas cessarem, seja o momento para reconstruir o nome dos Fenrir e ter uma família.-comentou enquanto observava alguns casais dançando.

E por que você não faz isso?

Teria que conquistar minhas próprias terras. Esqueceu que, por lei, não tenho direito a nada da minha família? Mas essa idéia já me passou pela cabeça.-principalmente depois de Aud.-Um homem não pode viver sozinho.

Vivi muitos anos sozinho. Longe dos homens, mas hoje...-ele tocou o braço cujo ferimento fora tratado por Aud.-Hoje tive vontade de acreditar nas pessoas. Acho que Shiryu de Dragão tem razão.

Como assim?

Quando nós lutamos contra os cavaleiros de Atena, o Cavaleiro de Dragão me disse que nem todas as pessoas do mundo eram iguais àquelas que abandonaram a mim e meus pais, havia pessoas que poderiam ser minhas amigas,... como Aud.

É. Ela tem o dom de cativar as pessoas. Quando não as irrita!

Deixa disso! Ela não é irritante. Alguns rapazes daqui ficaram tão fascinados pela beleza dela que queriam cortejá-la. Para evitar confusões eu disse que ela era a sua esposa.

VOCÊ O QUÊ!

Ora, vai me dizer que não gostaria que isso fosse verdade? Eu sei que você está atraído por ela pela maneira como a olha, e você é correspondido.

Agora quem está falando besteiras é você! Bebeu muito?

Se uma mulher me olhasse da maneira que ela o olha, eu não a deixaria escapar.

Aquela linda loira te olha com muito interesse.-apontou com malícia.

Quem? Endredi?-perguntou ruborizado.-Estávamos apenas dançando e...

Parou de falar quando Endredi passou em frente a eles e fez um gesto para que Fenrir a seguisse.

Já sabe até o nome da sua dama? Vá logo antes que ela mude de idéia.

Mas...eu nunca...-Fenrir estava apavorado.-Nunca estive com uma mulher...

Quantos anos você tem, Fenrir? Dezessete? É a sua primeira vez! O Lobo Assassino tem medo de uma rapariga?-Bado se divertia com o acanhamento do colega.

Dezoito. -Ele o corrigiu, com um olhar bravo.-E não tenho medo. Se tem amor aos dentes para com isso!

Deixe o instinto agir. Endredi também parece ser inexperiente.-era a voz feminina de Aud que vinha atrás deles, assustando-os novamente.

Podia parar de chegar assim tão sorrateiramente por trás e...

Bado iria provocá-la, mas calou-se diante da beleza dela. Estava banhada, com flores nos cabelos e um vestido branco, com flores douradas delicadamente bordadas.

Bado a observou fixamente. Silhueta delgada, seios firmes delineados sob os finos tecidos do vestido, cujo decote generosamente proporcionava uma visão tentadora. Ela o encarou.

Que foi?-perguntou com uma voz firme, mas melodiosa.

N-nada.

Está linda, senhorita.-Fenrir a elogiou, verdadeiramente admirado.

Era de minha mãe.-ela pega na saia do vestido e dá uma volta, exibindo-se.-Então, estou bem?

Você...hum-hum.-Bado pigarreou.

Enquanto o cérebro do Bado está formulando uma resposta para a minha pergunta, eis aqui meu conselho Fenrir.-ela se virou para Fenrir, ignorando o olhar raivoso de Bado.-Não deve deixar uma mulher esperando.

Mas...o que eu faço?

Primeiro, apenas converse com ela. –ela sugeriu.-Depois, deixe que as coisas acontecem.

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a loira.

Ah! Primeiro amor!-ela sorriu ao proferir essas palavras. Sabia exatamente o que ele sentia. Estava vivendo o mesmo dilema. Tudo seria mais fácil se Bado não fosse tão arrogante.-E então? Estou bonita?

Está...linda!

Ela deu um sorriso maravilhoso.

Obrigada. Achava que esse vestido nunca serviria em mim. Por que me olha assim, Bado?

Assim como?-desconversou.

Eu não sei. Parece que quer me dizer algo.

"Claro que quero dizer. Queria dizer que queria estar com você em meus braços." -pensou, sem coragem de falar nada. Afinal, prometeu que não faria nada que o fizesse se arrepender depois.

Uma música alegre preencheu o ar, uma garota de cabelos ruivos apareceu e a puxou para onde as mulheres haviam se reunido para dançar.

Vamos dançar.-disse eufórica.

Estimulada pela alegria da jovem, Aud se viu obrigada a acompanhá-la. Lentamente começou a dançar.

Braços erguidos movendo-se graciosamente ao som dos músicos, olhos fechados, seios delineados sob a blusa, quadris ondulando num ritmo sensual. Parecia uma fada dançando.

Bado mal ouvia os gritos e assobios dos homens para as mulheres que dançavam. Estava concentrado apenas em Aud e como seus movimentos o fascinavam. Quando a música terminou, ela parou diante dele. Arfante, sorrindo feliz por estar cercada por tanta demonstração de carinho.

Praguejando em pensamento, Bado mandou o bom senso para o inferno e a tomou em seus braços, beijou-a ardorosamente, pegando-a de surpresa.

Aud refeita do susto, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e começou a corresponder ao beijo, separaram-se apenas por que precisavam respirar. Ela o queria tanto. Precisava dele. Mas, no fundo sentia-se amedrontada.

É melhor..eu ir.-disse ela e empurrou-o.

Aud...

Ela se afastou e se juntou às outras mulheres.

Horas mais tarde, enquanto que os homens mais exaltados pela bebida ainda dançavam e bebiam lá fora. Bado e Aud foram hospedados pelo chefe da aldeia e pela sua esposa, Asa. Fenrir ainda estava acompanhado por Endredi, conversando em algum lugar mais privativo.

Bado e o chefe estavam entretidos num jogo de tabuleiro, ao mesmo tempo em que discutiam como levar as pessoas em segurança dali.

Você não está prestando atenção, rapaz.-o Svend reclamou.-Se fizer essa jogada estará me entregando a sua rainha.

Desculpe...estou com a cabeça cheia e há muito tempo não jogo taft.

Se continuar assim, vou ganhar.-ameaçou o senhor com um sorriso.

Não consigo me concentrar com ela me espiando e resmungando cada vez que movimento uma das peças.-Bado olhou sobre o ombro em direção a Aud, atrás dele, que no momento olhava para o tabuleiro e tinha a testa franzida.- Entende o que quero dizer, Svend?

Ela é a sua esposa. Tem todo o direito de espiar.-disse dando os ombros.

Bado murmurou uma praga, ela não era a esposa dele, mas também não desmentiu o que Fenrir havia dito. Bufando movimentou uma peça. Aud esboçou um sorriso desdenhoso e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Quer parar com isso?-ele pediu, nervoso.-Eu sei jogar taft!

Não parece.-ela falou, ignorando o olhar severo dele, depois lhe cutucou as costas.-É a sua vez de novo.

Acaso sabe jogar?-sua pergunta parecia um desafio.

Hum...mais ou menos. Mas, não estou a fim de jogar hoje.

Isso, jogue com seu marido. Está tarde, e esses velhos ossos estão pedindo pela minha cama.

Não, obrigada.

Não a force Svend. Mulheres não têm inteligência e nem perspicácia suficientes para jogos de estratégia. Vai ficar envergonhada quando perder.- Bado comentou com desdém.

A reação foi imediata e Aud lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. Por um momento, Bado temeu pela vida. Se estivesse armada com uma faca, com certeza teria pulado em sua garganta.

Afaste-se, Svend.-disse ela encarando Bado.

O senhor afastou-se e sentou ao lado da esposa, se divertindo com a cena.

O jogo vai ser divertido.-Svend comentou com a esposa que assentiu sorrindo.

Bado fez um movimento, Aud olhou bem para o tabuleiro e realizou sua jogada. Durante todo o jogo ficaram em silêncio, um analisando as jogadas e movimentos do outro. Quando ia realizar um movimento com uma peça, que o colocaria perto da vitória.

Eu não faria isso se fosse você.-ela o advertiu.

O movimento está valendo.-disse irritado, disposto a derrotá-la no jogo.

Tudo bem.-falou suspirando.

Ele riu, certo da vitória.

Nos três movimentos seguintes sua expressão foi de completa perplexidade.

Raichi!-ela disse calmamente, com um sorriso.-Você foi derrotado, Guerreiro deus.

Mas...como...impossível!-estava olhando o tabuleiro, relembrando os movimentos das peças de Aud e procurando descobrir onde errara.-Quem lhe ensinou a jogar?

Meus avós adoravam jogar taft todas as noites. Vovó me ensinou e nós duas jogávamos sempre.

Ela mantinha o sorriso de triunfo. O sangue dele ferveu. Svend deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

Sua esposa é admirável, rapaz! É um afortunado!-ele falou dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.-Vamos dormir. Minha esposa já arrumou o quarto de vocês.

Ambos olharam para Svend e para Asa.

Dormiriam em um quarto de casal! Juntos!

Fafnir e seu exército ainda perseguiam a pista falsa sobre Hilda, quando sombras ameaçadoras projetavam sobre eles, como pássaros predadores sobre uma presa indefesa.

Quê!-Fafnir estancou apavorado.

Idiotas! Deixaram-se levar por um embuste!

M-Mestre B-Belzebu! M-Mestre Ashtaroth! Sua Majestade Loki! –Fafnir gaguejava apavorado.

Belzebu, um dos Anjos da Morte, trajando uma armadura parecida com a que possuía outrora, agora negra. Seus olhos fuzilavam os homens que se deixaram enganar pelo inimigo. E Ashtaroth, o Anjo da Sabedoria, também trajava uma armadura negra, e tinha uma expressão indecifrável. Ao lado desses arautos das trevas estava o deus Loki, com a expressão de quem

estava furioso.

Foram vergonhosamente enganados por uma mulher! São uns inúteis!-falou Ashtaroth.-Deveriam ser castigados como exemplo.

M-Mestres, deixe-me...AAHHH!

Fafnir é definitivamente silenciado quando uma mão com garras afiadas projeta-se de seu peito. Erigor de Mantis, após seu ato covarde de assassinato, joga o corpo de Fafnir longe como se fosse lixo.

Idiota! Eu mesmo irei acabar com aquele guerreiro deus e a mulher. Não se intrometa nisso Belzebu! Fui derrotado por eles e não posso voltar a encarar o belo rosto de nossa mestra sem levar suas cabeças como presente!

Belzebu dá um sorriso irônico.

Mantis, sua vergonhosa derrota já chegou ao conhecimento da mestra e você sabe que ela não tolera fracassos. Está tão furiosa que mandou informar que um dos seus generais chegará em breve para cumprir a missão que deveria ser sua. Mas, em nome dos velhos tempos, pode ir ter a sua vingança. No entanto, Ashtaroth irá com você...como garantia de uma

vitória.

Um dos Generais!-ele estava assustado.-Não preciso de...

Não tem escolha, foi decisão do Anjo da Destruição. Vai contrariá-lo?- Belzebu o encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A simples menção desse nome fez Erigor ter um arrepio, sabia o quanto era terrível esse anjo a quem a mestra tinha muita confiança. Teve que aceitar resignado.

Está bem.

Levarei o exército até Valhalla. Até amanhã os muros do palácio estarão em ruínas e a mestra terá o que deseja.-disse Loki, depois acrescentou com um sorriso.-Irá conosco, senhor Belzebu?

Sim.

Continua...

Notas:Fanfic também é cultura!

Taft- jogo de tabuleiro muito parecido com o xadrez, era apreciado pelos povos nórdicos antigamente. O jogo termina quando a peça que simboliza o rei é vencida. Algumas escavações encontraram peças desse jogo ricamente trabalhadas em madeira.

Raichi-Seria o equivalente ao Xeque-Mate. O jogador fala essa palavra quando vence a partida.


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 5:**

A casa de Svend era grande.

Bado e Aud entraram no quarto preparado para eles e fecharam a porta. A cama de casal, trabalhada em madeira, estava arrumada com lençóis limpos e uma colcha de peles para aquecê-los. Uma pequena lareira aquecia o ambiente.

Aud sentou-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas. Estava visivelmente nervosa.

Deveria ter desmentido Fenrir.-Bado comentou.-Se quiser, eu durmo no chão e você fica na cama.

-Mas, o chão está gelado. Poderá adoecer.

"Se dormirmos na mesma cama de novo, não sei se conseguirei me controlar!".- pensou, olhando fixamente para o fogo da lareira.

Não me importo. Se quiser se trocar, ficarei de costas até que esteja pronta.-falou sem se virar.

Aud despiu-se, ficando só com a combinação fina, quase transparente, depois deitou na cama e se cobriu com a colcha de pele.

Eu não me importo se dormirmos na mesma cama.-ela comentou.

Bado virou-se e encarou-a. Os dois se olharam dentro dos olhos.

Tem certeza?-sua voz era intensa.-Não teme o que poderá acontecer se nos tocarmos de novo?

Aud se ergue e fica de joelhos sobre a cama, o olhar de Bado percorreu o corpo da jovem sob a fina roupa que usava.

Talvez seja o que eu queira.-ela disse, quase num sussurro.

Um repentino calor subiu ao rosto de Aud quando o Guerreiro deus retirou a armadura, a camisa e as botas, ficando apenas com as calças.

Ele aproximou-se da cama e, à luz do fogo, ela teve consciência de seu tamanho e sua força. Emanava dele uma masculinidade selvagem, quase animal.

Seu coração bateu acelerado quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e deslizou a mão para segurar a dela.

Aud, talvez nós não devêssemos...

Aud inspirou fundo para criar coragem e tirou, por cima da cabeça, a combinação, a única peça de roupa que a cobria.

Bado inspirou fundo. Por longo tempo, ele ficou sentado, olhando para o corpo nu de Aud, iluminado apenas pela tênue claridade do fogo. O olhar dela foi baixando, percorrendo o peito largo e musculoso que subia e descia conforme ele inspirava e expirava.

Sentiu a mão de Bado passando por sua coxa e estremeceu.

Não a machucarei.-ele murmurou e seus lábios cobriram os dela no mais suave dos beijos.

Aud sentia-se flutuar. O beijo, o hálito dele, morno e doce, a língua macia e agradável tocando na dela.

Aud me abrace.-ele pediu, seus lábios a pouca distância dos dela.

Ela obedeceu automaticamente e o beijo tornou-se mais intenso. Ele posicionou-se sobre ela, seu peso e solidez transmitiram a ela um grande bem-estar. Os lábios dele abandonaram os seus e moviam-se sobre sua pele, descendo pelo pescoço, o vale entre seus seios, despertando nela uma sensação vertiginosa.

Toque-me também.

Não era uma ordem, mas um pedido tão doce que ela não negou.

Ajudou-o a se livrar da calça e acariciou as costas dele, as nádegas, movida pelo desejo que também estava sentindo. Bado gemeu de prazer, fazendo-a intensificar as carícias. Também respondeu ao beijo dele com tal impetuosidade que chegou a escandalizar-se. E quando ele moveu-se sobre ela, enterrou as unhas nas costas dele.

Bado...-murmurou, erguendo mais os quadris para ajustar-se aos dele.

Sentiu os lábios mornos cobrindo um dos seus mamilos, sugando-os, todo o seu corpo vibrou. Ela sentiu-se úmida, quente e palpitante de desejo.

Com os joelhos, ele separou as pernas dela e, com um movimento rápido acomodou-se entre suas coxas. Pelo tamanho e vigor do membro viril, ela soube que o inevitável viria, afinal. Mas foi a sua mão, os dedos longos movendo-se ao redor e no centro de sua feminilidade que sentiu.

Aaahhh...-gemeu, com medo da própria excitação.

Bado sorriu satisfeito e voltou a beijá-la. Foi um beijo ardente, possessivo, sua língua buscando a dela e lhe explorando a boca, enquanto os dedos arrancavam dos lábios dela suspiros e gemidos.

E Bado penetrou-a, beijando-a, na certeza de que rompera a frágil barreira da inocência.

Ela inspirou com ruído, sentindo um estremecimento, os movimentos começaram devagar e foram aumentando à medida que o desejo os dominava. Ele deu um grito rouco, ergueu os quadris penetrou-a mais fundo.

Quando o clímax se aproximou, Aud quis gritar, porém Bado cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão. E ela mordeu-a, enquanto seu corpo enrijecia.

Exaustos e saciados, eles se abraçaram e assim ficaram por alguns minutos.

Bado sentiu que Aud suspirava, e o remorso o invadiu. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não a desonraria, mas foi impossível conter-se.

Está arrependida?

Não. Foi...é difícil descrever. Mordi a sua mão!

Bado sorriu e disse:

Valeu a pena.

Aud suspirou, acomodando-se melhor ao corpo dele, que a abraçava. Bado os cobriu com a colcha. Ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

Assim que tudo isso terminar, essa guerra.-ele começou a falar.-Quero que você fique comigo até o fim dos meus dias.

Ela ergue a cabeça fitando-o.

O que disse?

Quero que seja minha esposa. Você aceita?

O silêncio dela o deixou apreensivo. E se recusasse? De repente, ela o beijou e respondeu com um sorriso.

Sim. Sim!

Bado a apertou com força.

Então, voltará a gritar comigo de novo?-perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas com um sorriso irônico.

De vez em quando. Para não perder o hábito.

Novamente se amaram, mas com mais carinho e bem devagar. Depois, totalmente saciados e exaustos, adormeceram abraçados.

--------------------------

O sonho era tão real, que Aud podia sentir a brisa tocando seu rosto e balançando seus cabelos. O calor e os raios do sol queimando sua pele alva. Diante dela, um belíssimo jardim, muito parecido com o que havia em sua casa.

Mas levantou os olhos e percebeu que ali não era as Florestas Lendárias e nem tão pouco Asgard, pois a vegetação era diferente e avistou ao longe um belíssimo mar azul.

Notou várias construções, templos e colunas. Estava em outro país. Viu uma enorme escadaria, e de longe reparou que ela levava a treze templos menores, que terminava em um imponente templo, com uma gigantesca estátua de uma divindade, no alto.

Começou a caminhar, subindo as escadas. Os templos estavam vazios, e passou por eles sem problemas. Mas ao chegar na décima casa, viu um ser de luz, iguais aos que lhe mostravam imagens do passado e do futuro.

Estava tendo uma visão do passado ou de um futuro próximo?

O ser de luz a chamou com gestos para entrar na casa.

Lá viu um senhor de longas barbas brancas, mas que aparentava ser muito sábio, entregando a uma bela mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos, com belíssimas vestes brancas, uma espada magnífica.

Ao lado da mulher estava um cavaleiro, o protetor dessa casa, usando uma armadura dourada.

Então, esta é a espada do lendário rei?-ela perguntou, sua voz denunciava uma grande sabedoria.

Sim, deusa Atena.-o velho respondeu.- Ela pertenceu ao mais corajoso e bondoso rei que já governou meu país. Entregue-a a aquele que merecer o título de cavaleiro mais corajoso e fiel a Justiça. Esse foi o último desejo do meu rei.

Sim, pode deixar comigo, Merlin. Ninguém é mais merecedor dela do que o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio.

O ser de luz tocou-a no ombro e a imagem sumiu. No local onde as três figuras lendárias estavam, havia uma estátua. Era Atena presenteando esse mesmo cavaleiro com a espada. Aud olhou fixamente para a estátua e notou um brilho dourado que parecia vir de dentro dela.

Não permita que as espadas sagradas caiam em mãos erradas...-o ser disse com voz melodiosa, mas aflita.

Quais espadas? Além desta que me mostrou há outras?

O ser de luz lhe mostrou uma ilha parasidíaca, com um templo e a estátua de Hera, dentro do templo, uma espada encravada em um altar. Em seguida foi a estátua de Odin que apareceu e aos seus pés estava a armadura do deus nórdico e a espada Balmung.

Num movimento abrupto, Aud sentou-se na cama. A visão de algo que aconteceu a mais de um milênio atrás, tida como sonho, a alertara para o que os inimigos queriam. Eles queriam aquelas espadas e a espada Balmung.

Mas, seria apenas isso?

Toda a sua vida ela usufruiu a benção de presenciar acontecimentos passados e futuros, sempre orientada por aquele ser de luz. Sua avó os chamava de anjos. Talvez a sua vinda não tenha sido um erro afinal.

Com um suspiro voltou a deitar-se, Bado ainda adormecido, a envolveu em seus braços instintivamente. Aos poucos, o sono voltou a dominá-la e adormeceu. Dessa vez não teve mais sonhos.

--------------------------

O sol não havia aparecido ainda e Aud despertou e não viu Bado ao seu o mesmo vestido da noite anterior e desceu para se encontrar com os outros.

Encontrou a senhora Asa, que acabava de arrumar as coisas que levaria quando abandonassem a vila.

Ah, você chegou.-ela indicou uma cadeira à mesa.-Venha, coma alguma coisa. Seu marido já se alimentou e saiu com o meu. Estão organizando as coisas lá fora. Já vamos partir.

Marido. A palavra trouxe um calor gostoso em seu coração. Em breve, isso seria verdadeiro.

Lá fora, todos os habitantes da cidade estavam reunidos para partirem até o Palácio Valhalla, o último refúgio na iminente guerra.

Depois de dar as últimas instruções aos homens que formaram um círculo em sua volta, Bado avistou Aud e foi até ela e deu-lhe um beijo.

Onde esteve?-ela perguntou.-Asa disse que saiu antes do sol nascer.

Essa vila recebe mercadorias do mundo todo.-ele começou a falar.-Tirei um pobre comerciante da cama procurando uma coisa.

O que é?-ela indagou, com a testa franzida.

Bado retirou da bolsa pendurada na sela de um cavalo um pequeno embrulho e entregou a Aud.

É o seu morgen gifu.-disse com um sorriso iluminado.

Meu o quê?

É um costume em Asgard. Desde tempos antigos, o marido oferece a sua esposa um presente na primeira manhã de casada.

Mas, ainda não somos casados.

Para mim, você é a minha mulher.

Aud abriu o pequeno embrulho e espantada viu que era um broche de prata, com um desenho entalhado. O desenho de um tigre.

O joalheiro disse que veio do Oriente.-ele pegou a peça e a usou para prender a capa de Aud.

É lindo!-ela o beijou.

Em seguida, Bado a ajudou a sentar na sela do cavalo cedido por um dos moradores.

Parece que mais alguém teve uma noite inesquecível.-Bado falou, apontando discretamente com o olhar o jovem casal próximo a eles.

Fenrir ajudava Endredi a subir na carroça onde estava a sua família, e ambos se beijaram com carinho.

Não seja malicioso, seu tonto.-foi logo falando.-Estava conversando agorinha mesmo com Endredi e ela me disse que ambos ficaram a noite toda conversando.

Só conversaram! Então preciso lhe dar algumas dicas.

Presunçoso.

Bado se afasta de Aud e com um olhar preocupado toca no ombro de Fenrir pedindo que o seguisse.

Mantenha-se atento e proteja a retaguarda. Os gigantes podem voltar a qualquer momento em busca de vingança.

Está certo.

Iniciaram a marcha. Após algumas horas, os guerreiros deuses sentem que algo estava estranho. Os lobos que acompanhavam Fenrir por todos os lados farejavam a aproximação do perigo.

Bado se aproximou de Fenrir , se afastando um pouco das pessoas.

Você já percebeu?

Sim. Estou sentindo dois Cosmos agressivos se aproximando rapidamente.

Eu reconheço um destes Cosmos. Enfrentei-o há dois dias atrás. Maldição! Achei que o desgraçado estivesse morto!

Teremos que enfrentá-los, longe dessas pessoas. Se continuarem nessa marcha e não pararem, chegarão a salvo ao seu destino esta tarde!

Vou avisar a Svend para que não parem e...

Do que estão falando?-Aud chega por trás, assustando-os.

AUD!-desta vez Bado gritou.

Senhorita Aud, pare com essa mania de chegar de repente por trás!

Estão tentando disfarçar mas sei que há algo errado.-ela falou com desconfiança, erguendo a sobrancelha.-Então, vão me dizer?

Os guerreiros entreolharam-se, Fenrir pigarreou e saiu de fininho deixando- os a sós.

O inimigo está próximo.-ele falou.-Vamos enfrentá-los e dar-lhes chance de alcançarem o Palácio Valhalla.

Posso ajudar e...

Não. Ficará com eles.

Oras, não diga o que devo fazer e...O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!

Com um suspiro, Bado a colocou sobre os ombros.

Teve muito trabalho para mantê-la quieta, já que esperneava e xingava feito louca. As pessoas olhavam a cena espantados. Depois sem cerimônia alguma, a jogou em cima de uma carroça, onde estava Endredi e a família dela.

Como ousa!-ela esbravejou.-Eu vou...

Desta vez ele a pegou pela nuca e a puxou para perto de si, e a silenciou com um beijo, que não havia nada de delicado. Era apaixonado e voraz.

Quando se afastou, Aud estava ofegante e seus olhos cintilavam de raiva e desejo.

Agora, vá com eles. Não poderei lutar se tiver que me preocupar com você. Nos encontraremos no Palácio. Eu juro.-virou-se para Endredi e falou.-Cuide bem dela, Endredi. Eu cuido do Fenrir para você.

Bado, seu teimoso arrogante...-ela gritou.

Ele se vira e se afasta da caravana em direção a floresta, acompanhado por Fenrir e seus lobos.

...Tome cuidado.-murmurou com os olhos rasos d'água.

--------------------------

Bado e Fenrir correram por entre as árvores, já haviam se afastado bastante da caravana e pararam quando sentiram os Cosmos de seus oponentes.

Idiotas! Vieram diretamente para a morte!-Um vulto saiu das árvores parando diante deles.- Sou Ashtaroth, o Anjo da Sabedoria.

E não se esqueça de mim, maldito! Erigor, o Anjo do Poder!-ele se posiciona para atacar Bado.-Vou me vingar da humilhação que sofri!

Fenrir! Cuidado com o seu oponente.

Pode deixar! Aquele treinamento que tivemos com o próprio Odin, quando estivemos em seu Palácio nos tornaram mais fortes do que antes!

Certo! Vamos acabar logo com isso e voltar para casa.

Os quatro guerreiros se fitam com intensidade, seus cosmos alcançam níveis inimagináveis.

Morra, Bado de Alcor!- Erigor disse, lançando um ataque. –Farei você sofrer!

Bado desvia-se do ataque, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Não será assim tão fácil, Erigor! Agora você não tem nenhuma mulher para usar como refém!-disse em um tom irônico. Ele se levanta e assume postura de ataque.-GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!

Mas Erigor devia-se a acerta Bado repetidas vezes com o seu punho de Mantis.

Acha mesmo que me derrotará desta vez? Sou um dos Anjos que anunciará o Apocalipse que devastará esse mundo! Tudo em honra da Grande...

Você fala demais, Erigor!-Ashtaroth o repreendeu.-Não diga o nome da Mestra em vão!

Deveria se preocupar comigo, Ashtaroth.-Fenrir o atacou.-Sinta a minha GARRA DO LOBO ASSASSINO!

Ashtaroth salta e desvia-se do golpe.

Seu ataque é fraco, guerreiro.-disse rindo.-PICADA DE COBRA!

O ataque de Ashtaroth foi certeiro. Suas garras cravam-se no abdômen de Fenrir, causando um ferimento mortal.

V-Você não vai me vencer!-Fenrir segura o pulso de Ashtaroth e dá um sorriso de confiança.-Desta distância eu não vou errar! GARRA DO LOBO ASSASSINO!

O Anjo recebeu toda a força do golpe à queima-roupa. Sendo jogado contra as árvores, abrindo uma trilha por entre elas. Fenrir sentiu a dor do ferimento e com a mão tentava conter o sangue que escorria abundantemente.

Ele olhou para onde estava Bado e Erigor, quando pretendia ajudá-lo, sentiu o Cosmo de Ashtaroth se aproximando.

Ele se vira e recebe um dos golpes de Ashtaroth e cai ao chão.

Bado recebeu um novo golpe de Erigor, ele atacava sem parar não lhe dando chances de revidar.

Assim que terminar com você...será a vez da bruxa! Vou me divertir muito retalhando aquele belo rosto, arrancando a pele de seu corpo e ouvi-la implorar para que a mate!

Fitando Erigor com ódio mortal, Bado segura o punho do Anjo e eleva seu Cosmo ao seu limite.

Nunca mais você chegará perto dela, maldito! Eu juro por Odin! Você morrerá aqui!-Bado se moveu com grande velocidade, jogando-o com toda a força para o alto e deu-lhe um golpe com todas as energias que tinha.

A armadura de Erigor se despedaça com o golpe e ele cai no chão, finalmente morto. Logo ele desaparece em uma névoa enegrecida.

Aquele idiota do Erigor deixou-se ser derrotado de novo!-Ashtaroth disse com deboche.-Então, terei que matar os dois sozinhos. O que será fácil, já que o "garoto-lobo" está esvaindo-se em sangue.

Acho que está equivocado, Ashtaroth.-Bado disse com um sorriso e um olhar confiante.-Eu não daria as costas para Fenrir, se fosse você.

Ashtaroth vira a cabeça e tudo o que consegue ver é o punho de Fenrir indo em sua direção, acertando-o com tudo no rosto.

GARRA DO LOBO IMORTAL!

O Anjo desta vez bate com tudo em uma gigantesca árvore centenária, derrubando-a, e antes de tocar o chão, desaparece em uma névoa.

I-Isso foi por ter me chamado de "garoto-lobo".-ele olha para Bado.-T-Tudo bem?

Bado faz um gesto positivo com os dedos, mas a expressão tranqüila dá lugar à preocupação, quando Fenrir cai ao chão desacordado.

--------------------------

Quando se aproximaram do castelo, a tarde já se findava. O ranger de uma porta dupla enorme que se abria foi acompanhado por passos apressados.

Um rapaz de armadura negra, a imagem perfeita de Bado, recebia os refugiados ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos dourados.

Era o irmão de Bado, Shido, tinha certeza absoluta. Ficou impressionada por serem gêmeos.

Vai falar com eles, Aud?- Endredi perguntou.

Desde que Bado e Fenrir partiram para lutar contra inimigos poderosos não tiveram mais notícias e ambas acabaram se aproximando. Elas haviam ficado para trás na caravana, na esperança de que pudessem avistá-los novamente.

Sim, Endredi. E você virá comigo. Fenrir iria querer que estivesse a salvo.

Ambas se aproximaram dos anfitriões.

Saudações, bem vindas!-dizia a menina loira.- Vamos acomodá-las junto com os outros.

Perdoe-me senhorita. Mas preciso me apresentar. Sou Aud do clã Haydn. O clã das feiticeiras que habitam as Florestas Lendárias.

Você!-ela parecia surpresa.

E onde está o homem que foi buscá-la?-Shido perguntou aflito.-Meu irmão Bado. Vou contar.

Aud explicou tudo o que houve até aquele momento.

Estávamos nos aproximando dos limites das Terras do Palácio Valhalla. Quando inimigos apareceram e nos separamos. Bado pediu que seguíssemos viagem e só parássemos depois de chegarmos em segurança aqui.

Seja bem vinda, milady- Shido inclinou-se em um respeitoso cumprimento.-E esta jovem quem é?

Meio acanhada, ela sorriu.

Muito obrigada, senhor.-Aud simpatizou com o irmão de Bado, ela enxergou sua aura e deduziu que era um homem bom.-Esta é Endredi, minha amiga.

Princesa Freiya, por favor avise a senhora Hilda de que irei procurar meu irmão e Fenrir.

Não posso permitir que saia sozinho, Shido.

Os quatro levantaram o olhar no momento em que Hilda chegava ao pátio acompanhada pelos demais Guerreiros deuses.

Seja bem-vinda, Aud do clã Haydn.-a senhora de Asgard a saudou.-E obrigada por vir de tão longe nos ajudar.

Espero ser realmente de ajuda à senhora.-Aud esboçou um sorriso sincero.

Depois, Hilda voltou-se para Shido.

Shido, por favor confie nas capacidades de Bado e Fenrir. Acredito que chegarão em breve. Mas, Senhorita Hilda...

Ela está certa.-Aud o interrompeu, seus ouvidos se apuraram.-Ouço o vento. Eles estão chegando.

As duas mulheres correram para fora, viram ao longe a alcatéia de lobos. E logo atrás dos animais, Bado amparando Fenrir e ajudando-o a caminhar. Estavam feridos e cansados.

São eles!- Endredi gritou e logo saiu correndo.

Aud deu um suspiro aliviada. Ainda se lembrava da maneira que Bado a colocou numa carroça, sem dar-lhe chance de se defender, depois pensaria numa maneira de castigá-los por deixá-la tão preocupada.

Endredi amparou Fenrir, passando a mão sobre seu rosto e recebeu em troca um sorriso. Bado se aproximou de Aud e parou diante dela.

Não vai me dar um beijo de boas –vindas?-pediu, tocando o rosto dela.

Bem-vindo.-respondeu dando-lhe um beijo, segurando a vontade de esbofeteá-lo.

Hilda e os demais observaram calados a cena.

Parece que perdemos alguma coisa.- Freiya comentou com a irmã com um sorriso.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 6**

Longe dali, Loki e Belzebu contorciam-se de dor diante do castigo imposto pelo gigante de armadura negra, Ahanaon o Anjo da Destruição.

Rherigor, o Anjo do ar, não ousava se mexer para não irritar seu mestre.

"A mestra está farta de suas tolices. Tem até amanhã para trazer-lhe a espada."

"C-Como senhor..."-murmurava Belzebu.-"Se até aquele que está em Valhalla e jurou lealdade à mestra não conseguiu se aproximar da espada Balmung! Não é culpa minha se os anjos foram destruídos pelos guerreiros deuses. Eles são mais fortes do que pensávamos!"

"É lógico que estão mais fortes."-Loki explicava.-"Isso é porque os guerreiros mortos em batalha são levados para o verdadeiro Palácio Valhalla de Odin, onde passam seus dias treinando e lutando para Ragnarok, onde lutarão ao lado de seu senhor. É certo que eles receberam algum treinamento do próprio deus."

"Então."-disse uma voz calma que fez todos se ajoelharem imediatamente.-"Vocês devem ficar mais fortes!"

"Mestre."- disseram todos em uma só voz.

O misterioso recém-chegado sorri com satisfação. Iria se divertir muito em breve.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Depois, naquela noite enquanto jantavam, Hilda tratou de apresentar Aud formalmente aos Guerreiros e a Freiya. Aud pensou que ali era perfeito para enxergar as auras desses homens e concluir se havia algum traidor.

Siegfried e Thor possuíam auras poderosas que refletiam o quanto esses homens eram fortes e fiéis a Hilda. Mime parecia muito jovem, e sua aura refletia uma grande tristeza guardada. Ela deduziu que possuía um passado doloroso.

Aud parou um instante diante de Alberich, algo nele não lhe inspirava confiança, menos ainda quando tentou enxergar sua aura e não conseguiu. Ele, assim como os outros o fizeram, pegou a sua mão e fez uma leve reverência.

Que encontre em nosso lar a mesma acolhida que nosso amigo recebeu no seu.-falou encarando-a de maneira misteriosa com seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

Aud sentiu que o olhar dirigido por Alberich a ela parecia querer despi-la. Procurou ignorá-lo e soltou a sua mão com um gesto um pouco ríspido e ensaiou um sorriso de agradecimento e rapidamente passou a dar atenção a Haguen, um homem forte, mas gentil, que parecia um rapazinho apaixonado quando olhava para a princesa Freiya.

Se havia algo de errado no castelo, se havia um provável traidor. Seria melhor observar mais atentamente o Guerreiro deus Alberich. E isso é o que fará.

Siegfried, Shido e Fenrir conversavam em um canto. O guerreiro de Arioto explicava aos companheiros sobre os Anjos e sobre a tal mestra.

"Então, essa pessoa é a verdadeira responsável."-Siegfried refletiu.-"E há um provável traidor no Palácio."

"Talvez não seja um guerreiro deus."-deduziu Shido.-"Talvez seja um dos nobres que freqüentam o Palácio ou outro servo."

"Talvez...mas porque Bado parece estar tão bem-humorado?"-Siegfried perguntou.-"Nunca o vi assim antes!"

Fenrir olhou e sorriu:

"Ah, eu sei. Ele gosta muito da senhorita Aud, embora vivem brigando".

Surpreso pela notícia, Shido resolve ir conversar como irmão:

"A senhorita Aud parece ser uma mulher excepcional, irmão".

"É."–ele a observou conversando com Hilda.-"Ela tenta me enlouquecer...acho que conseguiu."

"Não pensou em cortejá-la?"-insistiu.

Bado sorriu.

"Quero que seja o primeiro a saber, Shido. É com ela que vou me casar. Até lhe dei seu morgen gifu".

O rosto de Shido iluminou-se.

"Parabéns, irmão. Conte aos outros, vou cumprimentar minha futura cunhada."- irmão sorriu e deu-lhe um tapa nas costas.-"Conforme a tradição, irmão."

Bado o observou curioso se aproximando de Aud. Shido se aproximou das damas, conversou com Aud, abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

Ouviu-se algo espatifando no chão, e quando se voltou e viu um pajem que erguia a cadeira que Bado deixara cair e outro limpava os cacos da taça dele que estava no chão. O modo que olhava para o irmão parecia querer estrangulá-lo.

Shido sorriu com satisfação, olhou para Aud e comentou:

"Bem vinda à família!".

"O-obrigada".

Confusa, Aud olhou para Hilda e perguntou onde ficava seu aposento. A senhora de Asgard e sua irmã resolveram acompanhá-la. Assim que as damas saíram do salão de jantar...

"ONDE ESTÁ SHIDO?"-berrou Bado.

"Saiu."-respondeu Mime, segurando a vontade de rir.

"Esperto! Está fugindo de mim".

"Foi só um beijo."-falou Siegfried.

Bufando de raiva, Bado saiu do salão. Os amigos não agüentaram mais e caíram na gargalhada. Quando Shido surgiu do outro salão.

"Bado já foi?"

"Sim."-responderam todos.

O irmão suspirou aliviado.

"Gosta de viver perigosamente, Shido."-brincou Thor.

"Seu irmão é ciumento!"-comentou Fenrir, segurando o riso.

"Só preciso ficar longe do meu irmão por algum tempo."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aud ficou em um dos aposentos destinados aos convidados. Em seu aposento, havia uma saleta, onde havia uma lareira acolhedora, uma escrivaninha e poltronas confortáveis. No quarto ao lado, havia outra lareira também acesa, que aquecia uma cama linda, forrada com lençóis brancos. No chão tapetes caros e de muito bom gosto. Uma mesinha, guarda-roupa e um penteadeira com um enorme espelho.

Uma banheira havia sido preparada e Aud se deliciou com a sensação de um banho quente e perfumado.

Assim que terminou o banho, enxugou-se e enrolada na toalha começou a pentear seus longos cabelos. Ouviu uma batida na porta. Estando certa de que fosse uma criada, a abriu.

"Bado! O que está fazendo aqui?".

Ele entrou e a fitou intensamente. Aud fechou a porta e segurando a toalha contra o corpo perguntou:

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Então, ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou. Seus lábios eram mornos...não, quentes...muito quentes se comparados ao ar do quarto e eram doces. Bado aspirou o perfume que emanava de seu corpo.

Ele estendeu os braços ao redor de sua cintura fina no intuito de puxá-la para mais perto e entreabriu os lábios para que pudesse sentir melhor o gosto daquele beijo. O calor e a sensualidade iam aumentando à medida que o beijo se prolongava. Minutos depois, ela parou de beijá-lo.

"Não está bravo com seu irmão, está?".

"Um pouco."..-disse com a voz rouca.-"Mas, se encontrar Shido agora, certamente vou esmurrá-lo pelo beijo que ele lhe deu."

Voltou a beijá-la e a ergueu em seu colo, depositou-a sobre a cama, o corpo forte sobre os seus. Aud o desejava, tanto quanto ele ansiava por ela.

Bado a beijou. Foi um beijo avassalador, que demonstrava todo o seudesejo. Aud enlaçou-lhe pelo pescoço e respondeu com paixão. Ele acariciou-lhe os seios sob a toalha, fazendo-a esquecer de tudo.

Com mãos trêmulas, ele a despiu. Atirou a toalha para um canto do quarto.

No transcorrer da noite, os dois amantes, além de se aquecerem mutuamente, mantinham-se tão entretido um com o outro que nenhum deles notou como o céu havia se transformado.

Os ventos gélidos ficaram mais fortes. Um relâmpago iluminou os céus escuros, seguidos pelo estrondo ensurdecedor do trovão.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Em outro ponto do castelo, Hilda de Polaris se afasta de seu leito e observa preocupada a súbita mudança nos céus. Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela mal sente a presença de Siegfried até que ele a abraça pelas costas protetoramente.

"Algo a perturba, minha princesa?".

Hilda entrelaça seus dedos entre os deles, e se aninha mais naqueles braços fortes.

"Parece que a natureza está tentando nos alertar de algo."-ela responde preocupada.-"Nunca vi os céus dessa maneira antes, nem quando fui dominada por Poseidon."

Outro raio corta o ar, e a terra estremece. Siegfried a solta e fica diante dela, tocando-a numa das faces.

"Não se aflija, Hilda. Estarei sempre ao seu lado. Daria minha vida para proteger Asgard e para proteger você."-ele beija suavemente seus lábios, e Hilda corresponde com ardor, depois de um tempo eles se afastam.-"Agora, vamos voltar para a cama. Precisa descansar."

Hilda o envolve, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, depois disse em um tom carinhoso:

"Sinto que não tenho mais sono."-ela o fitou bem dentro dos olhos e o puxou para mais perto antes de roçar os lábios nos seus, e falou em um tom triste.-"Oh, Siegfried...depois de tudo o que houve, como pode me amar ainda?"

O Guerreiro-deus a beijou de maneira longa e profunda. Pegou-a pela mão e a levou até a cama. Passou o braço por sua cintura e a beijou na curva do pescoço.

"Sempre a amei...e sempre a amarei, Hilda."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O forte trovão desperta Freiya. Assustada, resolve levantar e ver se Hilda estava bem. Colocou o roupão e um som do lado de fora da varanda de seu quarto chamou sua atenção.

Ela vai até lá e abre de modo brusco, fazendo Haguen que estava subindo por uma grande e centenária árvore, assustar-se e perder o equilíbrio, caindo desajeitadamente sentado em frente à princesa.

"Haguen? O que está fazendo aqui?".

"Bem...eu..."-Haguen estava mais vermelho que um pimentão. Não esperava ser pego dessa maneira.

Freiya então viu que aos seus pés estava um buquê de lindas flores vermelhas, raras em Asgard e só encontradas perto de lugares quentes. A princesa se abaixa e as pega, aspirando o doce perfume delas.

"São para mim? Você as trouxe, Haguen?"-havia doçura em sua voz.

"Freiya...depois do que aconteceu."-havia uma grande tristeza na voz dele.-"Depois de ter levantado minha mão contra você...eu estava morto de ciúmes, achando que Hyoga e você...Eu nunca vou me perdoar pelo o que fiz! Nunca! Eu não a mereço...

Freiya se aproxima dele e toca carinhosamente em seu rosto com a palma de sua mão.

"Estava confuso, Haguen. Eu compreendo, e não guardei mágoas de você. Apenas jure mais uma vez que protegerá Asgard e minha irmã".

Ele sorri como um garoto e pega a mão delicada de Freiya entre a sua, beijando a ponta de seus dedos. Um arrepio quente e gostoso percorreu o corpo da jovem.

"Juro que protegerei Asgard, Hilda e você Freiya...mesmo que isso custe a minha vida".

"Haguen...".

Ele lhe dá as costas e ia embora, quando a ouviu chamá-lo mais uma vez. Haguen se vira e Freiya o abraça. Primeiro Haguen fica estático, mas depois a abraça com força, como se não quisesse que ela se separasse de seu corpo nunca mais.

"Não quero que morra, Haguen..."-disse com a voz embargada, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.-"Sofri muito quando o perdi antes...não vou suportar perdê-lo de novo. Prometa-me que custe o que custar, mesmo que seja uma batalha difícil, vai voltar para mim. Jure!"

Haguen passou os dedos em seus longos cabelos dourados, que deslizaram como se eles fossem de seda, pegou a sua mão e a pôs sobre o peito:

"Juro."

Um sorriso iluminou o belo rosto da jovem, que se aninhou ainda mais naquele abraço. Depois, Haguen a beijou. Um beijo tão ansioso e ardente que o próprio ar em volta deles pareceu se aquecer. Haguen se afastou e depois a beijou na testa, murmurou:

"Quero estar sempre com você, Freiya."

Com extrema dificuldade, se afastaram. Haguen saltou pela murada da varanda, acenando para ela. Havia um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Freiya ficou mais um pouco do lado de fora, tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos, sorrindo também.

Havia sido o seu primeiro beijo. E havia sido com seu verdadeiro amor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alberich caminhou escondido pelas sombras da madrugada até a floresta próxima. Ouviu uma risada masculina e viu-se frente a frente a Belzebu, o Anjo da Morte.

"Então? Como estão os preparativos para a invasão amanhã?"-inquiriu Belzebu.

"Tudo está pronto."-disse Alberich encostando-se a uma árvore, muito a vontade.-"Basta manter os Guerreiros deuses ocupados que eliminarei Hilda de uma vez por todas. As pessoas pensarão que foram vocês...e como serei o único da Casa Real vivo, herdarei o trono de Asgard."

"E tudo o que tem a fazer para provar sua lealdade a Gloriosa, é nos entregando a Espada Balmung."-completou Belzebu.-"Ela permitirá, em sua infinita misericórdia que Asgard seja o único reino humano da Terra a ser protegido no Juízo Final."

"Há mais uma coisa...querem que a feiticeira morra por que receiam que ela revele os planos da Mestra, não é?"-Alberich voltou-se ao Anjo com um olhar lúbrico.-"Quero que permitam que ela viva."

'E por que?"-Belzebu deu um sorriso malicioso.-"Ah...um homem pode perde a cabeça por aqueles olhos azuis como cristais."

"E então?"-insistiu Alberich.-"Se tiverem a espada e matarem todos os guerreiros deuses e Hilda, não haverá mais necessidade para eliminarem Aud."

'Hum...tudo bem."-concordou o Anjo.-"Fique com a mulher, como uma bonificação por seus serviços a nós, Alberich de Megrez."

Alberich retornou, sem produzir um ruído ao castelo, sorrindo satisfeito. Em breve seria o senhor de Asgard, protegido por um ser superior aos deuses e teria, de um jeito ou de outro, a mulher que desejava desde a primeira vez que colocou seus olhos nela. Tudo antes do anoitecer de amanhã.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fenrir observava Endredi de longe.

Ela estava ocupada colocando os irmãozinhos para dormir no acampamento improvisado dentro do palácio. Ele admirava cada detalhe e cada gesto dela. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes.

Desprezava as pessoas pelo o que fizeram com ele e com seus pais, mas Endredi trazia uma paz que nunca imaginou ter. Será que foi enfeitiçado de algum modo?

'Devo estar ficando louco, King."-disse acariciando a cabeça do lobo, seu velho amigo.-"Mas até os lobos procuram uma companheira quando chega o momento.'

Ficou imaginando sua vida depois que a crise passasse, Hilda lhe devolveu seu título e suas terras roubadas. Seria perfeito reconstruir a casa de sua família, casar-se com Endredi e ter lindos filhos de cabelos loiros como os dela.

Filhos? Estava pensando mesmo em ter uma família com Endredi?

"Fenrir?"

Ele levanta a cabeça assustado, Endredi havia se aproximado e ele nem percebeu porque estava com o pensamento longe. Nunca titubeou diante de nenhum inimigo, mas aquela moça o amendrontava mais do que o exército inimigo.

"Tudo bem?"-perguntou com um sorriso.

"S-sim. Eu só estava passando...e vim ver se estavam precisando de algo. Por que está acordada até agora?"

Um raio cortou os céus e o trovão acabou despertando muitas pessoas.

"Não se preocupe, estamos bem."-ela sentou-se ao seu lado, Fenrir ficou corado.-"Meus irmãozinhos acordaram assustados com os trovões. Tive que fazê- los dormir de novo."

"Você é esforçada. Cuida de uma família grande. Seu pai e quatro irmãos pequenos. E mesmo assim está sempre sorrindo!"

"Meu pai está muito doente e minha mãe já morreu. Preciso ajudar no que posso. Ele não dá conta de tudo sozinho."-ela sorri de maneira encantadora.- "Lembro-me que mamãe estava sempre sorrindo, mesmo nosmomentos mais difíceis. Acho que herdei esse caráter dela."

"E...Sabe...'-ficou corado.

"Sim?"

"Menti para você...vim aqui porque queria muito te ver."-estava sem graça.

Endredi aproxima seu corpo do dele e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro. Fechando os olhos diz sorrindo.

"Também queria muito te ver".

Fenrir dá um sorriso e a abraça, aproximando mais ainda dela. Ficaram assim juntos por muito tempo.

Horas depois, Fenrir acorda primeiro e vê que Endredi ainda estava abraçada a ele, adormecida. Fenrir se solta com cuidado para não despertá-la e a cobre com um cobertor próximo. Ele se abaixa para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios, mas ela acabou acordando com um sorriso.

"Shh! Continua dormindo."-ele sussurrou.-"Volto logo."

"Eu sei."-murmurou antes de voltar a dormir.

"King."-ele se vira para o lobo.-"Quero que você e os outros protejam Endredi e a família dela. Certo!"

O animal parece entender a ordem, pois ele se deita aos pés da jovem, mantendo-se em alerta. Fenrir volta para o salão principal, seus instintos o avisam de que algo muito grande se aproxima. Ele olha para o céu, nuvens negras impediam que os fracos raios do sol passassem. Tudo estava escuro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quando acordou, Aud tinha a sensação de estar nas nuvens, sentia-se feliz e revigorada. Era esse o amor que tanto sua avó falava que a levou jamais se casar novamente depois da morte do avô? O mesmo sentimento forte e profundo que levou a sua mãe a morrer por amar demais?

Abriu os olhos e viu Bado que a observava com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Que foi?"-murmurou preguiçosa.

"Você fica adorável quando dorme."-ele observou com carinho.-"E sua linda boca permanece fechada..."

"Seu tolo!"

Aud joga um travesseiro na cara dele e os dois pareciam crianças rindo da brincadeira.

"Senhora?"

Uma batida na porta dos aposentos e a voz da criada vindo do corredor fizeram Aud se sentar aturdida. A seu lado na cama, Bado pôs o braço sob a cabeça e franziu a testa. Numa voz sonolenta disse:

"Mande-a embora."

"Como, preguiçoso? Não quero que o chefe da criadagem brigue com ela por não cuidar de mim."

Ele a puxou para baixo e a beijou no pescoço, provocando-a.

"Diga-lhe para voltar mais tarde. Quando o sol aparecer."

Aud olha para a janela e tem um mau pressentimento.

"Ainda está escuro?"-ela se levanta, enrolada apenas com um lençol.-"Mas o sol já deveria estar...nunca vi nuvens assim antes!"

Uma nova batida e Aud responde:

"Por favor. Volte mais tarde".

"Sim, senhora."-respondeu a criada que logo se retirou.

Bado também se levanta e fica ao seu lado, observando os céus.

"O que pode significar?".

"Bado. Poderia me deixar a sós, tenho que fazer algo."-pediu com seriedade.

Bado notou um estranho brilho nos olhos de Aud, mas tratou de acatar seu pedido. Beijaram-se com carinho e ele vestiu-se e assim que verificou que não havia ninguém no corredor, saiu.

"Brighid e Rhiannon, o que está havendo?"-chamou por suas deusas, olhando preocupada para os céus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

No salão principal, todos estavam reunidos. Os demais guerreiros-deuses e Hilda estavam sentados em volta de uma mesa aguardavam a chegada de Bado.

"Senhora Hilda, amigos...Shido."-Bado os cumprimentou e apertou com muita força, mais do que necessária, a mão estendida do irmão.

"Bado. Onde está Aud?"-Hilda perguntou.

"Disse que precisava fazer algo, não entrei em detalhes sobre o assunto".

"Talvez esteja praticando magia negra."-disse Alberich com um olhar enigmático.-"Quem nos garante que ela está realmente do nosso lado."

Bado, Shido e Fenrir olharam ameaçadoramente para Alberich que nem se alterou.

"A honra e a lealdade de Aud não devem ser questionadas. Jamais!"-Bado disse entre os dentes.- "E não é segredo para ninguém que é a minha noiva. É uma amiga de nosso povo...não sei se posso dizer o mesmo de você, Alberich."

"Está colocando a minha lealdade por Hilda e Asgard em dúvida, Bado?"-Alberich se ergue.-"Está cego por causa daquela mulher. Nada sabemos realmente sobre ela. Se é uma feiticeira, quem nos garante que não o enfeitiçou?"

"Se ousar falar assim de novo eu...".

"Você o que?"-desafiou.

Os cosmos de ambos os guerreiros se elevaram ameaçadoramente.

"Parem com isso os dois!"-Hilda ordenou, elevando a voz.-"Alberich, não admito que lance calúnias sobre a pessoa de Aud sem provas. E Bado, controle esse seu gênio. Estamos no limiar de uma guerra e a última coisa que precisamos é de desavenças entre nós.'

"Sim. Perdoe-me, Hilda."-Bado faz uma reverência e volta a se sentar.

"Mas, senhora."-Alberich tenta argumentar.

"Agora não, Alberich.'-Hilda o cortou imediatamente com um tom de voz que não admitia ser contrariada.

"Então, peço sua licença para me retirar."-falou se curvando.-"Não estou a vontade sentado aqui com ele."

Alberich se retira do salão, sob olhares surpresos de alguns companheiros.

"Oh, Alberich...o que há com você?"-Hilda lamenta.

"Mais um pouco e eu mesmo teria socado aquela boca arrogante."-sussurrou Fenrir para Mime.

"Entre na fila.'-o colega respondeu, fazendo Fenrir sorrir divertido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto estavam reunidos, conversando sobre as informações obtidas sobre os inimigos que se auto-intitularem Anjos, Aud estava em seu quarto, realizando um feitiço.

Ela acende velas aromáticas, coloca no meio de um círculo uma taça de prata com água pura e algumas ervas. Começa a entoar cantilenas em uma língua a muito esquecida.

De repente, Aud olha para o líquido da taça e tem uma visão perturbadora. Um poderoso exército, chefiado por cinco criaturas de almas negras, se aproximava do Palácio. Reconheceu imediatamente entre eles o deus Loki, acompanhado por outros de armaduras negras.

Um gigante de negro e o rosto escondido por um elmo assustador chama a sua atenção, ele se autodenomina Anjo da Destruição, mas não tinha o Cosmo de um anjo.

Mas um dos que acompanhava o grupo, possuía uma aura terrível. Era o que possuía a alma mais carregada de ódio e maldade. Não conseguia ver seu rosto.

O suor escorria por sua fronte, o anjo havia percebido que era observado. Ele olhou em um ponto e parecia fitar os olhos azuis de Aud. Uma força invisível a joga para fora do círculo, derramando o conteúdo da taça no chão dentro do círculo, e a janela abre bruscamente, apagando as velas com um vento frio e cortante.

Ela vê uma imagem se formando dentro do círculo, uma espécie de Anjo com três asas. E um nome aparece, escrito pelas águas que escorriam pelo chão.

"Leviatha!"

Aud se levanta, ainda tonta pelo ataque direto em sua mente. Precisava avisar aos outros do perigo que corriam. Ela sabia quem era a responsável pelo início de uma guerra que poderia consumir a humanidade.

Ao sair do quarto, esbarrou em alguém.

"Desculpe-me, eu não o vi".

"Ora, ora..."- a voz fria de Alberich fez Aud levantar o olhar assustada.-"Parece atormentada, senhorita Aud."

"Eu tive uma visão, o palácio esta noite será...".

"Atacado?"-ele a interrompeu, apertando mais ainda seus dedos em seus braços, machucando-a.-"Eu sei. Será uma surpresa para Hilda. Não deve dizer nada a ela."

Aud fitou os olhos verdes de Alberich, frios e impassíveis como os olhos de um demônio. Alguma coisa neles o protegia de seu encanto.

"Estava certa. Você é o traidor!"-disse com convicção.

"Digamos que alguém me fez uma oferta irrecusável."-Aud ia gritar, mas foi silenciada por Alberich, que lhe deu um soco no estômago, fazendo-a perder os sentidos.-"Não posso permitir que atrapalhe, minha cara. Agora, o que farei com você?"

Continua...

Notas: Brighid- que significa "luminosa" é uma Deusa tríplice do fogo da inspiração, da ferraria, da poesia, da cura e da adivinhação.

Rhiannon- Grande Deusa Branca era um dos nomes originais de Rhiannon. É também conhecida como a deusa dos pássaros, dos encantamentos, da fertilidade e do submundo. Ela se identifica com a noite, a emoção, o sangue, a lua, o drama.

Obrigada a quem está acompanhando o fic! Fico muito feliz por isso!


	7. Capítulo 7

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 7**

Aud despertou vagarosamente de sua inconsciência, percebeu que estava em um lugar lúgubre e assustador. Tentou se levantar, mas soltou um gemido de dor, sentou-se devagar com as mãos no estômago.

"Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção feri-la muito."-a voz sem emoção de Alberich chamou a sua atenção.-"Mas não posso permitir que me atrapalhe."

Confusa e ainda atordoada, Aud levantou-se a muito custo e procurou se apoiar na parede fria de pedra.

"Por que...não me matou?".

Ele lançou um olhar pelo corpo de Aud, fazendo-a corar de indignação.

"É muito bonita, Aud. Seria um desperdício alguém com tão rara beleza morrer de maneira estúpida."-ele se aproxima e a força a encará-lo, segurando-a pelo queixo.-"Quando tudo terminar, teremos tempo de sobra para nos conhecer melhor e...para atos mais prazerosos".

Ele a beija. Enojada, Aud tenta empurrá-lo, mas ele é forte. Então, morde com toda a sua força o lábio inferior de Alberich. Ele a solta e a empurra contra a parede.

O Guerreiro-deus limpa o sangue em seu lábio com a língua e dá um sorriso sardônico.

"Se acha boa demais para mim? Prefere alguém sem nome e título como o idiota do Bado?"-ele se aproxima ameaçadoramente dela.-"Tudo bem. Quando mais difícil, mais prazeroso."

Ele tenta tocá-la mais uma vez. Aud pronuncia uma cantilena, e uma luz cegante repele Alberich.

Aud avista uma porta aberta e tenta correr até ela, mas é agarrada novamente pela cintura e erguida no ar. Aud tenta lutar com todas as suas forças, chuta, grita e esperneia, mas nada detêm Alberich que a joga em um monte de feno num canto sujo. Ele a agarrava pelos pulsos com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Prefiro ser chicoteada até a morte a ser tocada novamente por você."-disse com um sorriso irônico.-"Não é a metade do homem que Bado é."

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios de Alberich. Ele ergue a mão como se fosse dar um tapa, mas Aud ergueu o queixo e o encarou.

"Alguns dias aqui, nesta câmara secreta e esquecida, minha cara. E estará implorando por minha companhia."-ele a solta e caminha até a saída.-" Até breve, milady. Quero ver você usar seus "poderes" para sair daqui."

Aud viu a porta se fechar vagarosamente após a saída de Alberich, e ficou ali na mais absoluta escuridão. Um silêncio perturbador reinou naquele lugar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alguém viu Aud?"-Bado perguntou a algumas criadas.

"Não, senhor."-respondeu uma das mulheres.

Bado estava começando a ficar seriamente preocupado. Aud não estava em lugar algum do Palácio e faziam horas que a viu pela última vez. Ela não estava com Endredi, nem nos jardins, em lugar nenhum!

Foi até o quarto dela e bateu insistentemente. Como não obteve resposta, abriu e encontrou o quarto vazio. Com exceção das velas e do círculo de magia que estava no centro do quarto.

Não poderia ter saído lá fora. Estava escuro e mais frio que o normal, e o manto que a sua avó lhe dera, com o broche de prata, estava sobre uma poltrona.

Saindo dali, encontrou Freiya, Fenrir e Thor.

"Viram Aud?"–perguntou esperançoso.

"Não, não a vimos desde ontem no jantar."-respondeu Freiya.

"Acha que alguma coisa aconteceu com ela?"-indagou Thor.

"Espero que não. O palácio é grande, talvez tenha se perdido."-falou com ar preocupado.

"Vou procurá-la também."-Thor se ofereceu.

"King e os meus companheiros lobos podem ajudar".

"Vou ver minha irmã. Talvez estejam juntas".

"Obrigado."-mas aquela sensação terrível não o abandonava.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por várias vezes, Aud respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Embora a idéia de estrangular com as próprias mãos Alberich vinha sempre a sua mente.

"Vou matar aquele bastardo!"-murmurou.

Concentrando-se, recitou um encanto e as tochas que estavam na câmara se acenderam, afastando a escuridão sufocante.

Observou melhor o lugar, era grande, úmido, com correntes nas paredes onde os prisioneiros eram torturados. Estava abandonado há anos, com certeza. Abandonado e esquecido.

Havia palha espalhada no chão e um terrível mau cheiro. Sentiu uma brisa leve balançar as chamas de algumas tochas no alto.

O ar vinha de uma pequena janela, muito alta e muito pequena para passar.Até uma criança muito nova teria dificuldades para esgueirar-se por ali.

Aproximou-se da porta por onde Alberich saiu e tentou achar uma maneira de abri-la. Era uma daquelas espécies de câmaras secretas. Deveria haver um mecanismo qualquer para abri-la, mas onde?

Sentia que o tempo estava se esgotando, precisava avisar Bado e Hilda sobre o traidor e do ataque inimigo.

"Ah...Bado."-murmurou encostando a testa na parede fria.-Por favor, me encontre."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Senhora, Hilda! Senhora, Hilda!"-um sentinela vinha correndo, desesperado.-"Um exército enorme está vindo para cá!"

"Como?"-Hilda se levanta de seu trono.

"De onde eles vêm?"-pergunta Siegfried, que estava ao lado dela.

"Do leste, senhor."-dizia o homem, ajoelhado diante deles.-"Deverão chegar em pouco tempo.

"Sentinela, avise ao chefe da guarda para que leve os refugiados para as cavernas subterrâneas, onde estarão seguros."-ordenou a soberana.

"Sim."-e o soldado se afasta correndo.

"Reunirei os Guerreiros-deuses."-disse Siegfried.-"Não se preocupe, tudo acabará bem."

Hilda ia falar algo, mas sua irmã entrava naquele momento na sala do trono, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Hilda, viu a senhorita Aud?".

"Não. Ela desapareceu?".

"Não a encontramos em lugar algum. Bado está muito preocupado".

"E essa agora?"-lamentava Siegfried.-"Acha que isso tem alguma ligação com o inimigo que se aproxima?"

"Talvez..."-Hilda refletiu.-"Mas desconfio de que seja obra de alguém de dentro do palácio."

"Fique aqui com a senhorita Freiya."- Siegfried pediu.-"Vou organizar as defesas. Voltarei em breve."

Dizendo isso, ele deixa as duas sozinhas. Hilda ficou em pé na frente da grande lareira que aquecia o local. Porém, se sentia gelada. Nem as chamas conseguiam afastar a sensação de que uma tragédia se aproximava.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Shido se encontrou com Mime no alto de uma torre. O jovem loiro observava atentamente o horizonte.

"E então? Como estão se portando nossos inimigos?".

"Eles não se mexem."-respondeu Mime sem desviar o olhar.-"Acamparam na colina. Parecem esperar por alguma coisa."

"Ou por alguém. Olhe!

O Guerreiro deus de Benetona desvia o olhar para onde o companheiro apontava. Quatro guerreiros se dirigiam para o portão principal do palácio Valhalla.

"Parece que a batalha está finalmente começando, amigo."-comentou Mime com um sorriso triste.

"Sim. Onde diabos está Alberich? Ninguém consegue achá-lo também".

"Também? Quem mais está desaparecido?".

"A senhorita Aud."-Shido estreita o olhar ao sentir o Cosmo agressivo dos quatro guerreiros.-"Espero que ela esteja bem. Vamos!"

"Sim."

Ambos se dirigem ao portão principal, onde Siegfried, Fenrir e Thor já aguardavam.

"Encontraram Alberich?"-pergunta Shido assim que se junta aos amigos.

"Não."-respondeu Thor.-"Haguen foi procurá-lo para que ambos levem a senhorita Hilda e a senhorita Freiya para um lugar seguro. E Bado?"

"Ainda está procurando por Aud. Preparem-se."-ordenou Siegfried.-"Eles estão aqui."

De repente, uma força poderosa derruba os portão, abrindo passagem aos guerreiros invasores de armaduras negras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aud estava sentada no chão da cela fria, não podia fazer muito a não se esperar. Logo, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Sentia que a tão terrível batalha estava começando.

Dobrando as pernas começou a meditar, precisava de algum modo avisar a alguém onde estava.

Em sua mente sentiu que Hilda e Freiya estavam em perigo. Como escapar e alertá-las sobre Alberich?

Naquele instante, um rato passou correndo em frente a Aud. O pequeno animal farejou o ar, curioso. Aud o pegou em suas mãos, uma idéia iluminou a sua mente.

"Pequeno, poderia me ajudar? Preciso sair daqui, depressa".

Pequeno animal e a feiticeira ficaram se observando. Instantes depois, ele pulou de sua mão e sumiu por um buraco na parede.

A criaturinha correu por pequenas fissuras e aberturas na parede até chegar a um conjunto de engrenagens e cordas ocultas pela parede de pedra.

Imediatamente, passou a roer a corda velha e antiga. Minutos depois, ouviu- se o ruído de algo se partindo e a porta se abriu. De outro buraco na parede o animal apareceu.

"Obrigada, irmãozinho."-ela acaricia a cabeça do bichinho com a ponta do dedo.-"Apareça em meu quarto e terei prazer em dar-lhe comida a vontade. Agora..."-os olhos de Aud eram pura fúria.-"Vou encontrar aquele bastardo e dar-lhe uma lição."

Imediatamente, ela subiu as velhas escadas tão rápido quanto podia. Em sua ânsia de sair daquele buraco, não olhou para frente e dá um esbarrão em alguém. Antes de cair foi amparada por mãos firmes e fortes.

"Ai...de novo não.'-ela lamentou.

"Senhorita Aud!"-a voz de Haguen trouxe um sentimento de alívio para a jovem.-"Todos a estavam procurando. O que faz nesse lugar?"

Aud se levanta a cabeça com brusquidão e disse-lhe:

"Depois eu explico. Haguen, corra. Eu sinto que Hilda e Freiya estão em perigo!".

"Como? A Freiya em perigo?"-o semblante do rapaz era de pura preocupação.-"Como sabe?"

"Há um traidor entre os Guerreiros deuses. Alberich se aliou aos seus inimigos e agora irá atentar contra a vida da Hilda. Não fique aí parado como uma estátua! Vá logo protegê-las."-ordenou-lhe, lançando-lhe um olhar que havia aterrorizado as irmãs durante anos.

Sem esperar, Haguen sai correndo. O coração acelerado e a mente perturbada pela revelação. Alberich um traidor! Será possível? Se ele ousar ferir Freiya...a morte será pouco para ele!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Os cinco guerreiros deuses encaravam os invasores. Nenhum deles esboçava qualquer menção de iniciar uma luta. Um deles parecia ser o líder, deu um passo à frente e se apresentou com uma voz grave:

"Saudações, Guerreiros deuses de Asgard. Sou Belzebu o Anjo da Morte, conhecem Loki, não é?"-diz apontando para o deus.-"Estes são Ahanaon o Anjo da Destruição, e Rherigor, o Caçador de Espíritos.'

"Anjos?"-espanta-se Siegfried.

"Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!'- Belzebu riu com vontade.-'Idiotas! Esqueci de dizer...Somos chamados de Anjos Caídos!"-sua expressão divertida deu lugar a um semblante diabólico.-"Somos os anjos que se rebelaram contra Deus e por isso fomos expulsos dos Céus."-ele aponta o dedo para os Guerreiros deuses.- "Queremos a Espada Balmung!"

"Que atrevido!"-esbraveja Thor.-"Acha que pode vir falando asneiras e levar a Espada Balmung dessa maneira?"

"Acalme-se Thor.'-pediu Fenrir.-"Enfrentei um desses "Anjos". São inimigos fortes."

"Pfiu! Idiota!"- Rherigor fala com desdém.-"Aqueles eram os mais fracos entre nós. Prepare-se para enfrentar a Morte em pessoa!"

Os Cosmos de ambos os lados se elevam. Uma sangrenta batalha, nunca vista antes em Asgard, terá início.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Está sentindo, irmã?"-Freiya estava com medo.

"Sim, Freiya. A luta está começando."-Hilda une as mãos em uma prece. – "Ah, Siegfried, tome cuidado! Odin, proteja os bravos guerreiros que estão lutando agora."

"Se está rezando, Hilda."-a voz de Alberich a tira de suas orações, assustando-a.-"Deveria rezar por sua alma."

Hilda se vira e encara Alberich, não parecia surpresa por ele estar ali.

"Poderia perguntar por que não está lutando ao lado de Siegfried e dos outros, Alberich."-Hilda disse com uma serenidade assustadora.-"Mas desconfio que proteger Asgard e a mim não estão em seus planos. Acaso, você seria o traidor, Alberich?"

O Guerreiro-deus começa a se aproximar das nobres, mantinha um olhar frio e calculista, tinha em suas mãos a sua Espada Ametista. Instintivamente, Hilda se coloca à frente de sua irmã.

"Se veio me matar, Alberich, peço apenas que poupe a vida de Freiya."- a soberana pediu, mantendo a pose e o olhar altivo.

"Sinto muito, Hilda. Sem testemunhas."-ele estende a espada que fica a poucos centímetros do rosto de Hilda, que se mantêm serena.-"Você sempre me irritou, Hilda de Polaris. Sabia que se não fosse por você, o próximo na linha de sucessão ao trono de Asgard seria eu? Mas sou apenas um parente distante de Durval e você...a sobrinha daquele déspota. Lógico que você foi aclamada a nova líder após a morte dele, mesmo sendo uma mulher fraca. Mas esse erro pode ser remediado...basta separar a sua cabeça de seu corpo."

Alberich levanta a espada e com toda a força faz o arco fatal, contudo a espada para repentinamente a poucos milímetros do pescoço de Hilda.

"O quê!"-espanta-se Alberich.

"Haguen!"-Hilda grita surpresa.

"Haguen?"-Freiya levanta o olhar e se depara com uma cena espantosa. Ela não consegue conter sua expressão de assombro.

Haguen de Merak havia segurado a lâmina com a própria mão antes que ela finalizasse seu ato covarde. Da mão que salvara Hilda, sangue escorria abundantemente do corte produzido.

"Alberich..."-havia fúria e indignação no olhar do Guerreiro deus da estrela Beta.-"Como ousa trair Asgard e Hilda! Como ousa ameaçar Freiya, a mulher que amo!"

Haguen dá um potente soco na mandíbula de Alberich com a mão livre, jogando o traidor contra a parede. Alberich cai ao chão como um boneco.

"Traidor! A morte é uma punição branda demais para você!".

Haguen se aproximava de Alberich com o seu cosmo inflamado pela raiva.

Alberich levanta-se e segurando a Espada Ametista assume uma posição de defesa.

"Parece que terei que me livrar de você primeiro, Haguen."-ele sorriu.-"Será um prazer!"

Haguen avançou sobre Alberich, o rosto contorcido de raiva.

"RAIO CONGELANTE!"-gritou Haguen desferindo seu golpe.

"ESPADA DE FOGO!-"o traidor consegue se defender.

Mas assim que abaixa a espada, Haguen já está sobre ele, desferindo uma série de socos em Alberich, terminando por jogá-lo novamente contra a parede, que fica seriamente danificada. Haguen novamente avança contra Alberich.

"E-espere Haguen."-implorava Alberich.-"Não era eu...estava sendo controlado. O seu golpe me libertou."

Por alguns instantes Haguen hesita, estaria dizendo a verdade?

Quando percebe a dúvida e hesitação no Guerreiro de Merak, Alberich se levanta rapidamente, desfere um soco no estômago de Haguen, jogando-o até o lado oposto da sala do trono.

"Haguen!"-Freiya grita angustiada.

"Idiota! Numa luta para vencer, vale tudo! Até usar truques sujos como esse. Não se preocupe, logo encontrará a sua amada no outro mundo. Assim que você estive preso dentro da minha Couraça Ametista, matar Hilda será fácil demais!".

"Isso não vai funcionar em mim, Alberich! Prepare-se! RAIO DE FOGO!".

Mas Alberich se esquiva do golpe, saltando para o lado.

"Parece que estamos em um dilema, Haguen."-Alberich o provocava.-"Vencerá aquele que tiver o cosmo mais forte! ESPADA DE FOGO!"

"Haguen, cuidado!"-gritou Freiya.

Mesmo tentando se proteger Haguen é atingido por Alberich no flanco e é arrastado pela força do golpe vários metros. Do corte produzido, começa a jorrar sangue.

Alberich ergue ambos os braços e seu cosmo se eleva, logo seus braços estão cobertos por uma fina camada de ametista. Haguen com dificuldades se ergue.

"COURAÇA AMETISTA!"

"Maldição!"-Haguen pragueja.

"Ei, Bastardo!"-uma voz feminina chama e um vaso atinge Alberich diretamente na cabeça, desconcentrando-o e fazendo-o errar o alvo.

"Quem ousa?"-Alberich lança um olhar furioso em quem o distraiu e vê Aud.-"Você! Como escapou? Cuidarei de você no momento oportuno, agora preciso eliminar um inútil."

Alberich, seu adversário sou eu.- Haguen ignorando a dor e o ferimento se levantou, com os olhos inflamados pelo ódio. Mas ele titubeia e volta a ajoelhar-se no chão devido ao ferimento.

"Apenas um contratempo. Está esvaindo-se em sangue, Haguen. Vou abreviar seu sofrimento".

Novamente, Alberich prepara seu golpe Couraça Ametista, elevando seu cosmo. Mas ele lança um olhar maligno sobre Hilda e Freiya.

"Que se dane!"-falou friamente.-"Não importa como..e sim que Hilda morra. COURAÇA AMETISTA!"

O golpe que deveria atingir Haguen vai em direção a Hilda e Freiya. Com um movimento rápido, Haguen se coloca na frente delas e recebe todo o poder do golpe de Alberich. Quando tudo termina, o Guerreiro-deus de Merak estava preso dentro da ametista.

"Haguen!"-Freiya gritou desesperada, tocando na ametista.-"Não!"

"Ele estará morto em breve, princesa. Poderá se reunir a ele na outra vida!".

Alberich novamente pega a sua espada e se prepara para matar as nobres. Refeita do choque, Aud não consegue ficar quieta. Olhando para cima, vê que em uma das paredes há uma enorme tapeçaria, e Alberich está sob ela.

Algumas palavras e a tapeçaria se solta sozinha, caindo em cima de Alberich.

"Quê!"-ele estava surpreso.

Aud corre, arrasta Freiya de perto da ametista que encerrava Haguen e grita para Hilda.

"Corre!".

As mulheres tratam de correr, mas uma explosão arrebenta a parede, jogando- as ao chão. Freiya tentou se erguer, mas deu um grito e caiu. Seu braço estava ferido.

"Freiya!'-gritou Hilda amparando-a.

"Eu devia ter acabado com você quando tive uma chance."-Alberich ameaçava, erguendo Aud do chão pelo braço.-"O trabalho que está me dando não compensa mantê-la viva."

"Que pena que sua armadura não proteja todo o seu corpo."-ela disse com um sorriso, dando uma joelhada entre as suas pernas.

"Sua Vadia!"-ele rosnou, segurando-a pelo pescoço com uma das mãos, erguendo-a do chão.-"Vai morrer por me humilhar dessa maneira!"

"Vou dizer apenas uma vez..."-ameaçou uma voz grave e fria.-"TIRE SUA MÃO DELA!"

Alberich se vira e encara Bado, que mantinha um olhar gélido como a morte, encarando-o com grande ódio.

"Se eu não tirar a mão dela, vai fazer o que?"-Alberich provocou, tentando não se sentir intimidado pelo olhar de Bado.

Ele lança um sorriso ameaçador e fala com uma frieza assustadora.

"Vou ter que arrancá-la!".

Alberich solta Aud, que respirava profundamente buscando ar, passando a mão pela garganta ferida pela mão de seu agressor.

Ambos se encaram, seus Cosmos se elevam para a luta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Não adianta."-berrava Shido- "Esse Ahanaon parece que não sente os nossos golpes!"

E era verdade, Ahanaon era atacado sucessivamente vezes pelo ataques de Shido e nada parecia surtir efeito. O gigante com a explosão de seu cosmo manda seu oponente para longe.

Siegfried e Thor lutavam contra Loki, e encontravam dificuldades, já que ele era um deus. Mime estava ocupado demais com Rherigor. Fenrir travava um feroz combate contra Belzebu.

"Isso já está me cansando!"-falava Fenrir para Belzebu.-"Está na hora de acabarmos com isso!"

"Concordo."-respondeu o anjo caído.-"Vou deixar essa honra para o meu mestre. Ele anda se queixando do tédio."

De repente, todos sentem um Cosmo estranho e agressivo se aproximando, e se voltam na direção de onde ele vinha. Surpresos viram seus oponentes se afastarem e se curvarem diante de alguém que se aproximava.

Um menino que aparentava ter no máximo uns dezesseis anos entrava naquele instante no local da luta.

Ele tinha de cabelos longos e dourados, seus olhos eram de um violeta intenso, frios, e o rosto era verdadeiramente belo e angelical. Poderia ser confundido com uma mulher, tamanha era a delicadeza de seus traços. Estava calmo e sereno, e caminhava com gestos delicados e despreocupados, como se estivesse caminhando em um jardim florido ao invés de um campo de batalha.

Sua armadura negra cobria praticamente todo o seu corpo, ele mantinha o elmo, que possuía uma face demoníaca, embaixo do braço. O estranho guerreiro possuía um par de asas negras.

"Olá."-disse com calma e um sorriso no rosto.- "Me chamo Belais."

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 8**

"Olá. Eu sou Belais."-o guerreiro se apresentou com calma, um sorriso e uma voz delicada e afetada..-"Sou um Mephisto das Legiões Demoníacas. Um dos três Generais Infernais de sua Gloriosa Majestade, a rainha do Inferno."

"Um Mephisto?"-indagou Mime.

"Um General do Inferno, hein?"-Shido se posiciona para atacá-lo.-"Pois vou enviá-lo de volta para lá, moleque!"

O anjo dá um sorriso divertido:

"Moleque!"-ele mexe em uma mecha de seus longos cabelos dourados.- "Hunf! Sou mais antigo que esse mundo, Guerreiro-deus. Já era velho quando Odin nasceu."-ele se vira para seus subordinados.- "Ahanaon, acompanhe-me até o local onde está a espada Balmung. O restante de vocês, retire esse lixo humano de minhas vistas."

"Sim!'-responderam todos de uma só vez.

"Lixo humano!"-Siegfried estava indignado com as palavras de Belais.-"Como se atreve!"

"Loki, então um deus virou um brinquedo nas mãos dessa tal rainha do Inferno!"-acusou Thor.

Loki fica com a expressão alterada, como se as palavras tivessem o poder de ferir seu orgulho, já esquecido.

"Não sabe nada, Guerreiro-deus. A Gloriosa é o poder absoluto e logo reinará neste mundo e nos Céus também! Sempre preferi me unir aos fortes!".

"Chega de tanta baboseira!"-Shido grita e investe contra Belais.-"GARRAS DO TIGRE NEGRO!"

O Anjo nem se mexe quando o ar gelado o atinge.

"Patético."

Seu cosmo se expande jogando os Guerreiros-deuses longe.

"Vamos, Ahanaon."-ele ordena com a costumeira calma.

Ambos se dirigem onde está a estátua de Odin, o local onde sua armadura e a espada Balmung repousam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alberich tenta golpear Bado, mas ele é rápido demais e se esquiva da primeira tentativa de ataque.

"GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!"-Bado lançou seu golpe, que atinge Alberich com tudo.

Alberich recuperou-se do golpe e ao encarar Bado estremece. Nunca antes havia visto um olhar mais cheio de raiva e alucinado como aquele. Tentando esquecer seu temor, ergueu-se e tentou atingi-lo com a espada, mas Bado desvencilhou-se facilmente, pegando-o pelo punho.

A força titânica de seus dedos forçou Alberich a soltar sua espada, que caiu ao chão. Ambos os guerreiros se encaravam, um tomado pelo medo, outro pelo ódio.

"Prometo que a sua morte será muito lenta e dolorosa!'-Bado disse friamente.

"B-Bado espere..."-Alberich implorou.

Mas Bado o ignorou, a imagem de Aud sendo agredida por Alberich tomou seu coração de raiva e começou a surrá-lo. Socos e chutes o atingiam sem dó nem piedade. Logo, seu rosto estava disforme pelos golpes que recebera.

Aud assistia a luta, e pela primeira vez viu seu amado transformado pela ira. A imagem era assustadora. Seus olhos eram como os de um predador, um tigre que encarava uma presa indefesa.

"B-Bado...perdão..."

"Covarde!"-Bado falou.-"Você não consegue me derrotar sozinho? Precisa implorar como uma mulherzinha medrosa?"-depois ele grita irado.-"MORRA TRAIDOR! GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!"

O golpe atingiu-o com toda a intensidade jogando-o contra uma parede,espatifando-a e caindo desacordado na sala ao lado. Bado caminhava até ele, desejando terminar o serviço logo e puni-lo pela dor que causou a Aud e às outras.

"Pare...Bado, por favor..."-Aud o abraçou por trás, aconchegando-se ao corpo másculo, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, implorou.-"Chega...Deixe-o ser punido pelas leis de seu povo. Olhe para ele, não pode mais lutar...está vencido."

"Você...poderia ter morrido..."-ele falava, sem encará-la.-"Se me demorasse mais um pouco...você..."

"Pare!"-ela implorou.-"Estou sã e salva. Todas estamos!"

Aud sentiu-o relaxar, enfim.

"Você está bem?"-ele perguntou, com a voz suave.

Depois virou o corpo e ficou diante dela, fitando-a nos olhos azuis, marejados pelas lágrimas. Aliviada, viu que aqueles olhos voltaram a ser ternos.

"Estou."

Cuidadoso, ele beijou-lhe a testa e depois se abraçaram.

No Salão do Trono, a Couraça Ametista que prendia Haguen se desfez diante do toque do Cosmo de Hilda. O Guerreiro-deus de Merak caiu ao chão, abrindo os olhos logo em seguida e a primeira pessoa que vê é Freiya.

"Haguen."-ela chorava.-"Graças a Odin!"

"Freiya?"-Haguen tenta se levantar, mas gemeu por causa dos ferimentos.-"E Alberich? Seu braço, está sangrando...ele a feriu?"

"Bado apareceu e o derrotou."-Hilda lhe explicou.-"Não se aflija, estamos bem."

Naquele instante, Aud entrava no salão e correu para junto de Haguen que estava ferido.

"Freiya...cuide dela primeiro."-ele pediu.

"Você primeiro."-disse decidida.-'Está esvaindo-se em sangue."

Com movimentos ágeis, Aud fecha o ferimento e improvisa um curativo e ataduras com um pedaço de sua saia.

Bado para diante de Haguen e o ajuda a erguer-se. De repente, ambos sentem a presença de um Cosmo terrível entrando no palácio.

"Precisamos ir até onde estão os outros."-Bado diz com a voz preocupada.

"Estou sentindo Cosmos muitos poderosos em direção a Espada Balmung."-Haguen comenta.-"Temos que ir."

"Sim. Vá até o portão principal. Vou interceptar os intrusos antes que cheguem até a Espada."

"Ferido dessa maneira?"-Aud tenta demovê-lo da idéia de lutar, mas reconhece em seu olhar que não conseguirá nada.-"Tome cuidado, Haguen...por Freiya."

Ele lança um olhar cheio de ternura para a amada princesa e ela retribui com um sorriso encorajador. Depois ele sai do salão em direção à batalha no portão principal.

"Bado...'-ela murmura seu nome.

Bado toca seu rosto de leve e fala com autoridade.

"Quero que fique com Hilda".

"É uma ordem?".

"Um pedido. Volto logo".

Quando Bado sai do Salão, um arrepio gélido paralisa Aud. E começa a temer pelas vidas dos guerreiros deuses e pela a de Bado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belzebu, Rherigor, Loki e um contingente de gigantes do gelo se aproximavam cada vez mais. Com dificuldades e dores, os Guerreiros-deuses caídos se levantam, prontos para lutarem novamente.

"Siegfried."-fala Mime.-"Vá com Shido e detenham aqueles dois. Eles não podem chegar até a espada."

"Mime!"-espanta-se Siegfried.

"Cuidaremos deles."-respondeu Thor.-"Somos Guerreiros-deuses e é nosso dever proteger Hilda e Asgard."

'Mas..."-tentou argumentar Shido.

"Andem logo!"-gritou Fenrir.-"Não percam mais tempo!'

"Mas, são muito contra apenas vocês três."-Siegfried preocupou-se com a diferença numérica.

"Quatro contra um reles exército."-Haguen dizia ao se aproximar.-"É uma considerável desvantagem...'

"Para eles."-retrucou Mime.-"Onde está Alberich?"

"Depois eu conto."-disse Haguen com uma crescente raiva na voz.-"Bastam saber que o traidor foi finalmente punido."

Os outros logo perceberam o que havia acontecido.

"Vamos, então."-chamou Siegfried.-"Contamos com vocês."

Assim, os guerreiros se separaram e se prepararam para uma difícil batalha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aud acabava de cuidar dos ferimentos de Freiya, Hilda que estava ajoelhada ao lado da irmã levanta-se rapidamente.

"O que foi, Hilda?"-perguntou Freiya.

"A Armadura...Odin está me chamando!".

Assim, Hilda corre em direção ao local onde estava a Armadura de Odin.

"Hilda."–inutilmente Freiya chamou pela irmã.-"Aud, o que minha irmã pretende?"

"Freiya quero que vá até onde estão os refugiados. Vou buscar sua irmã".

"Mas Bado disse...".

"Ele disse para ficar com Hilda, e é o que estou fazendo."-e sai correndo atrás dela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siegfried e Shido corriam na esperança de alcançar Belais e Ahanaon antes que pudessem alcançar Armadura de Odin.

"Ali."-gritou Siegfried.-"Estão à nossa frente! Chegarão até a Estátua de Odin!"

Shido não diz nada, se lança contra Belais a uma incrível velocidade, com as suas garras à mostra.

"GARRAS DO TIGRE NEGRO!".

Mas uma sombra apareceu na frente, bloqueando o vento gelado. Shido sentiu quando um punho poderoso foi desferido contra ele, atingindo-o no estômago, jogando-o a vários metros para trás.

"Como...alguém tão grande pode ser tão rápido!"-Shido estava perplexo.

"Pfiu! Ahanaon, ensine esses inúteis a respeitar um superior.'-disse Belais sem se virar, continuando sua caminhada.-"Ah! A Armadura de Odin!"

Ahanaon se lança contra Siegfried, jogando-o contra uma parede. Então avança ameaçadoramente contra Shido. Mas Bado aparece e começa a dar uma série de chutes e socos no servo de Belais, desequilibrando-o, forçando-o a retroceder.

"Onde esteve?"-repreendeu Shido.

"Ocupado. Depois falamos sobre isso".

Ahanaon avança novamente sobre eles e ambos concentram seus socos no gigante, que evitava com facilidade.

O gigante agarra Shido pela garganta e o ergue para cima.

"Shido!"-gritou Siegfried.

Tão rápido quanto o vento, Bado acerta Ahanaon no estômago com seu golpe. Ahanaon larga Shido e cai ao solo. Ele tenta se levantar, mas é jogado novamente ao chão, pois recebeu em seu rosto os chutes combinados dos gêmeos.

"Cuidamos desse aqui, Siegfried."-diz Bado com confiança.-"Detenha Belais."

Siegfried concorda com um aceno da cabeça e parte para enfrentar o General do Inferno, que naquele momento se aproximava da Armadura de Odin.

"Pare Belais!"-gritou o Guerreiro deus.-"Não ouse colocar suas mãos na sagrada espada Balmung!"

O Anjo se vira e o encara com desprezo:

"Quem você acha que é para falar comigo nesse tom, verme insignificante?"-Belais coloca o elmo.-"Pelo jeito terei que fazê-lo ver onde é seu lugar."

"Pare de falar e me enfrente!"-Siegfried se lançou para atacar o Anjo.-'ESPADA DE ODIN!"

Em volta do oponente, um círculo de luz aparece, a energia liberada por esse golpe parece não surtir efeito em Belais. Dentro do círculo, ele sorri e ergue o dedo indicador contra Siegfried

"Dragão do Inferno!"-Belais fala com calma.

Uma aura de energia negra vai em sua direção, parecendo que assumia a forma de um dragão monstruoso negro, com várias cabeças e de olhos vermelhos. Siegfried se esquiva rapidamente.

O golpe ao atingir o solo produziu uma grande explosão. No local atingido havia uma grande cratera.

"Incrível!" - pensou Siegfried, com o suor escorrendo pela face.- "Setivesse sido atingido, seria meu fim! E o pior é que o maldito nem sentiu o meu golpe!"

"Dragão do Inferno!"-Belais dispara novamente seu golpe.

Siegfried tenta se esquivar novamente, mas o impacto do golpe ao atingir o solo o joga com força contra uma parede, ferindo-o seriamente.

"Percebeu a diferença entre nossos poderes, Guerreiro-deus?"-disse Belais com orgulho.-"Acha ainda que poderá me vencer?"

Siegfried sentiu-se fraquejar, mas de repente ele olha para o lado e vê a silhueta de uma mulher.

Hilda caminhou até Belais e falou com convicção:

"Ele o vencerá! Pois é um Guerreiro-deus de Odin, e os valentes guerreiros de nosso deus Odin estão preparados para morrer, não temem a morte! E você, está preparado para morrer?"

Belais fita Hilda com incredulidade e depois fala com orgulho:

"Acredita mesmo que ele é o Salvador de seu povo?"-ele se vira para Siegfried.-"Olhe bem, está caído e derrot...Hã?"

Siegfried se levantava, seu Cosmo estava aumentando consideravelmente, ele se sentia revigorado pelas palavras de Hilda. Sim! Ele era um Guerreiro deus de Odin, o sangue dos valentes vikings corria em suas veias! E não há orgulho maior para um viking do que morrer em combate, protegendo o que lhe é mais caro.

"Sim, acredito que ele seja o Salvador de meu povo."-Hilda se afasta e se coloca em um ponto, observando com receio o desenrolar do combate.

"Está pronto, Belais?"-pergunta com um sorriso confiante limpando o sangue que escorria de seus lábios.

O anjo o encara, sua expressão calma cedeu a raiva e ao espanto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aud estava protegida perto de uma porta lateral, observava o que acontecia, mas se perguntava onde estava Bado?

Notou uma movimentação mais adiante e sentiu que ele estava lá. Começou a correr naquela direção. Se estivesse certa, ele ficaria furioso quando a visse tão perto das lutas.

"Começo a pensar que esse cara é insensível à dor."-comenta Bado a seu irmão.-'Já o acertamos de todas as maneiras possíveis e ele nem parece titubear."

"Começo a concordar com você." –Ahanaon caminhava na direção dos gêmeos de maneira ameaçadora.-"Algum plano? Aceito qualquer sugestão."

Bado esforçou-se para concentrar os pensamentos na tarefa que se impusera. Seu irmão e ele estavam feridos, suas armaduras seriamente danificadas e seus cosmos estavam enfraquecidos. Como derrotar um inimigo que parecia invencível?

"Não preciso ter compaixão de vocês, Guerreiros-deuses."-o Anjo da Destruição ergueu a mão e seu cosmo aumentou de maneira ameaçadora.-"Eis a técnica que minha senhora me ensinou. DEVORADOR DE ALMAS!"

Um vórtice se abre sobre suas cabeças, e de dentro dele saíam feixes de energia que se movimentavam como serpentes, tais energias atingem os irmãos, Bado e Shido sentem seus corpos paralisarem, uma dor intensa os domina.

"Suas almas serão arrancadas de seus corpos e servirão de alimento ao Devorador de almas, umas das mais temíveis crias do inferno."-dizia Ahanaon, com o braço erguido.-"Aceitem o inevitável, terão um destino pior que a morte!"

Bado foi perdendo os sentidos, a visão ficando borrada.

"Não...posso morrer aqui dessa maneira..."-já não escutava mais a sua própria voz.

Mas de repente, escutou uma suave música, ele não conseguia decifrar o que a voz cantava, mas a melodia era relaxante.

Ahanaon sentia o braço cansado, como se pesasse toneladas. A estranha canção o deixava confuso, percebeu que não se tratava de uma simples música...alguém entoava um encanto, um feitiço.

O Anjo da Destruição abaixou o braço e o vórtice se fechou libertando Bado e Shido de um fim terrível.

"A feiticeira.'-murmurou o Anjo da Destruição.

Bado abre os olhos e levanta a cabeça olhando fixamente para Ahanaon, que mantinha as costas para ele, olhava para outra direção. Para o que ele olhava?

Então ele vislumbrou Aud parada diante do Anjo, com as mãos unidas como se orasse, mas que não desviava o olhar do monstro.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI!"-Bado gritou, assustando Shido e atraindo a atenção de Ahanaon para eles.-"MANDEI QUE FICASSE COM HILDA!"

"Salvando a sua vida, ora."-ela respondeu irritada.- "Obedeci você, mandou que ficasse com Hilda e fiquei. Ela está aqui pertinho, vendo a luta entre Siegfried e aquele esquisito."

"Aud..."-estava admirado pela coragem dela, mas ao mesmo tempo temia o que poderia acontecer a ela.

"É mais perigosa do que imaginamos, mulher."-disse Ahanaon.-"Deve morrer!"

"Não faça isso!"-Bado gritou.-"Covarde! É uma mulher!"

A criatura se vira e a atinge com seu cosmo negro. Diante do olhar horrorizado de Bado, ele vê a mulher que ama se lançada contra uma parede e cair desacordada e imóvel ao chão.

"Não..."-murmura o Guerreiro-deus de Alcor, para depois gritar em plenos pulmões.-"ISTO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTENCENDO!"

Ahanaon observa Aud inerte no chão e depois volta sua atenção para os gêmeos e dispara novamente seu golpe.

"Morram."-declarou.-"DEVORADOR DE ALMAS!"

O golpe no entanto não atinge Bado. Shido se esquiva e reúne seu cosmo num ataque carregado de raiva.

"Vai pagar por isso, monstro."-ameaçou Shido.-"IMPULSO AZUL!"

"Não será fácil, homenzinho!"-Ahanaon acerta violentamente Shido, que apesar de ferido sorri satisfeito.

'Você já era!"-diz confiante.

"Hã?".

A surpresa, vista somente em seus olhos, toma conta do Anjo da Destruição ao ver Bado correndo em sua direção, na velocidade da luz, aproveitando o momento de distração com o golpe de Shido, com um cosmo extremamente fortalecido e carregado de ódio.

"Jamais, ouviu...JAMAIS PERDOAREI VOCÊ POR FERIR AUD!"-gritou Bado.-"MORRA MALDITO! GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!"

"IMPULSO AZUL!"-atacou Shido com as poucas forças que lhe restavam.

Um terrível clarão toma conta do lugar e Ahanaon é jogado a metros de distância pela potência dos golpes combinados dos irmãos. Ele se choca contra um enorme muro que vem abaixo, soterrando-o nos escombros.

Ofegante e cansado pela luta, Bado se ergue e corre até onde Aud está caída. Ele a ampara nos braços. Shido, muito ferido, se aproxima e pergunta com receio da resposta.

"Ela...está...?"

"Não. Está ferida, mas inconsciente."-ele acaricia seu rosto, não pode deixar escapar uma lágrima.-"Sua teimosa e depois o tolo sou eu."

Várias explosões de Cosmos se ouvem do portão principal e do local onde está Siegfried e Belais. Bado coloca Aud nos braços do irmão.

"Leve-a para dentro, irmão."-Bado pediu.-"Cuide dela...ajudarei Siegfried,não está em condições de lutar mais."

"Bado?".

"E se algo acontecer comigo...prometa que cuidará dela por mim, irmão".

"Sim. Por minha vida."-respondeu com sinceridade.

Antes de sair ele dirige um olhar amigável ao irmão.

"Se tudo acabar bem, gostaria que você preparasse um encontro com nossos pais."-Shido o olha surpreso.- "Mas caso eu morra aqui, gostaria que dissesse a eles que não guardo rancores, que está tudo perdoado."

Rapidamente ele parte, deixando Shido para trás, com Aud em seus braços desacordada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No portão principal.

Os Gigantes de Gelo se lançaram contra o número inferior de Guerreiros-deuses, sendo observados pelos Anjos e Loki, que sorria satisfeito.

Mas a expressão do deus se transforma ao ver seus soldados reduzidos a nada após alguns breves minutos diante dos adversários.

"Como?"-Loki estava espantado, ainda mais ao ver a aura dos Cosmos dos quatro guerreiros deuses.

"Como aquecimento, está bom."-ridicularizou Thor.- "Você será o próximo, Loki."

"Hunf"- Belzebu dá um passo à frente.-"Nunca deixe inúteis fazerem seu serviço, Loki. Rherigor, tem preferência por matar alguém?"

"O que carrega a harpa."-comentou o Anjo.-"Tem uma alma atormentada e doce. Se não se importar?"

"Fique a vontade. Prefiro acabar com o fedelho que liquidou Ashtaroth."-apontou para Fenrir.-"Loki, divirta-se com os outros dois."

O deus da trapaça olha com cólera para Thor.

"Ótimo. Farei esse tolo se arrepender por zombar de mim."- e acrescenta com um sorriso.-"E o outro está quase morto...será fácil."

Belzebu dá um salto e parecendo que ganhava asas ataca furiosamente Fenrir.

"ASAS O INFERNO!".

"Cuidado!"- Thor gritou tarde demais.

O golpe o atingiu em cheio, atordoando-o por alguns momentos, mas ele se recupera a tempo de ver outro ataque em sua direção, só que dessa vez, ele se esquiva com grande agilidade.

"Fenrir!"-chamou Mime.

"Contenha-se, Guerreiro deus."-Mime vira a cabeça e vê o seu oponente.-"Sou Rherigor, o anjo do ar."

Mime fica em posição de defesa, olhando fixamente para Rherigor, segurando sua harpa, preparando-se para qualquer ataque.

"Eu sou Mime de Benetona, a estrela Eta."-se apresentou e deu um sorriso despreocupado.-"Lembre do meu nome quando voltar para o Inferno."

Mime toca a sua harpa produzindo uma agradável e hipnótica melodia, Rherigor imediatamente vê várias cópias do Guerreiro de Benetona. Mas não demonstra preocupação com isso.

Ele expande seu cosmo e várias borboletas, feitas de luz, aparecem e atacam as cópias de Mime, até acertar o verdadeiro, produzindo um pequeno corte em seu rosto, desfazendo a ilusão. Mime o olha severamente.

"Interessante. Gosta de ilusões?"-comentou o Anjo.-"Sabe, sou chamado pelos meus companheiros de Caçador de Espíritos..."-ele dá um sorriso carregado de maldade.-"você descobrirá porque! DEMÔNIO DE FANTASIA!"

Mime é envolvido por estranhas cores, de repente se encontra em um jardim, cercado por pequenas fadas e criaturas míticas.

"O que é isso?"-pergunta espantado.

"Mime?"-uma voz masculina chama a sua atenção.

O guerreiro se vira e vê a imagem do pai se formando a sua frente.

"Pai!"-Mime olha incrédulo.-"Não pode ser!"

"Filho..."-diz a imagem que ao tentar tocá-lo, atinge o guerreiro com uma luz que lhe causou uma dor intensa, jogando-o ao chão.

Enquanto isso, Loki empunhando uma espada media forças com Thor. O deus desvia de seus machados e desfere um golpe produzindo um corte no abdômen do Guerreiro-deus.

"Thor!"-grita Haguen, saltando e antes de tocar o chão, desfere seu golpe contra Loki.-"FORÇA CONGELANTE!"

Com agilidade, o deus utiliza sua espada e bloqueia o ataque de Haguen,mas para a sua surpresa, o guerreiro deus de Merak ampara o fio da espada entre as suas mãos, ficando seu rostos frente a frente.

Haguen libera seu Cosmo frio, congelando a espada e depois com um grito de fúria, dá um soco nela, rompendo-a em pedaços.

Loki o afasta com um chute que rompe o curativo improvisado de Aud e sua ferida começa a sangrar, forçando-o a se apoiar no chão com um dos joelhos e com uma mão, tentava estancar o sangramento.

Com o rosto alterado pela surpresa e humilhação, Loki apenas observa o que restou de sua espada, segurando o cabo na mão, depois o joga fora como se fosse lixo.

"Eu subestimei seu poder, Guerreiro de Asgard. Terei que me encarregar de você, primeiro".

"Errado, Loki."-vociferou Thor, que jogava seus machados longe.-"É a mim que enfrentará, traidor dos deuses. HÉRCULES TITÂNICO!"

Loki se devia do ataque e com um olhar de impaciência levanta a mão e direciona sua palma para Thor.

"RAGNAROK!"-gritou, e uma energia azulada vai em direção a Thor, que se defende colocando as mãos para frente, tentando detê-lo, um brilho intenso toma conta do lugar, seguido por uma explosão e o grito do Guerreiro deus de Fekda.

'Thor!"-Haguen grita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHH!"-grita Siegfried ao ser atingido mais uma vez por Belais, com a armadura aos pedaços, ele se recupera rapidamente e salta, reunindo todo o seu cosmo.-"ESPADA DE ODIN!'

Mas Belais se desvencilha do golpe, e contra-ataca com um golpe tão rápido e forte que certamente teria causado a morte dele, se uma sombra branca não saltasse rapidamente, empurrando-o para não ser atingido.

"Bado!"-se espanta Siegfried.-"Então, você e Shido venceram Ahanaon."

"Sim.'-Bado mantinha o semblante inalterado.-"Mas o maldito feriu Aud. Ele é forte!"

"Muito!"-Siegfried concordou, observando Belais que permanecia com uma expressão serena.-"Será que os outros Generais Demoníacos são tão fortes assim?"

"Hunf! Não ligo a mínima se são fortes ou não...vamos acabar com eles!".

"Sim".

Eles se levantam, posicionam-se para atacar e elevam seus cosmos.

"É inútil.'-Belais fala com ar tedioso.-"São apenas fracos mortais. Acham mesmo que podem me derrotar?"

"Verá se somos "apenas fracos mortais." -grita Bado.-"GARRAS DO TIGRE DAS SOMBRAS!"

'VENDAVAL DO DRAGÃO!"-golpeia Siegfried.

"IDIOTAS!"-grita Belais.-"Estão apenas retardando o inevitável!"

Ele ergue a mão para deter o ataque que considera ínfimo, mas para a sua surpresa os cosmos de ambos os Guerreiros estavam aumentando. Eles o haviam combinado em um só e Belais foi atingido, desprevenido por causa de seu orgulho, tem seu elmo arrancado e é jogado contra as escadarias que levam até a local sagrada da Armadura de Odin.

Belais se levanta e passa sua mão por seus lábios, olha para o sangue em seus dedos.

"S-sangue!"-disse não acreditando no que via.

Incredulidade, espanto, ódio, sentimentos contraditórios tomam conta de seu coração negro ao olhar para os mortais que ousaram feri-lo.

'Nunca, em incontáveis milênios fui ferido!"-seu semblante era psicótico, a cor violeta de seus olhos era agora de um branco assustador.-"Nem durante a grande Rebelião. Agora, reles mortais ousaram derramar meu sangue, maculando minha pessoa magnífica! NÃO HÁ PERDÃO PARA TAMANHO SACRILÉGIO!"

Bago e Siegfried estavam em frente à armadura de Odin, observando a reaçãode Belais ao ser atingido.

"Parece que atingimos o ego dele."-comentou Bado.

Siegfried fitava Belais, nunca vira tamanha fúria em um olhar antes.

"VÃO MORRER!"-gritava o anjo se levantando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seu cosmo negro era tão assustador que os guerreiros que lutavam no portão principal o sentiram, e pararam de lutar por alguns instantes.

Freiya sentiu seu coração se apertando, como se prevesse que algo ruim aconteceria. Shido, que entrava no salão principal com Aud, virou-se sentindo um arrepio e o suor escorrendo em seu rosto.

"Bado..."-Aud murmurou, ainda na inconsciência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SINTA A MINHA MAIOR TÉCNICA! O GOLPE MAIS PODEROSO DE BELAIS! SUPREMO DRAGÃO DO INFERNO!"- gritou Belais.

Siegfried com um movimento rápido, empurrou o companheiro para longe, e para o horror de Hilda que a tudo assistia, viu o corpo de seu amado desaparecer em meio a uma espantosa explosão, que feriu seus olhos e arrastou Bado para longe com o impacto.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**A Feiticeira e o Tigre**

**Capítulo 9**

Hilda se levantou, com lágrimas nos olhos, procurando visualizar Siegfried em meio a fumaça e poeira. Bado não conseguia esconder seu espanto diante da fúria do ataque de Belais e a raiva que sentia por Siegfried ter se sacrificado assim.

Belais gargalhava satisfeito, em parte se sentia vingado.

Deitado, derrotado e ferido. Siegfried não tinha mais forças, sua armadura estava reduzida a cinzas e agora...esperava pela morte.

"**_Levante-se, Siegfried de Dubhe."-_**uma poderosa voz, feminina, se manifestou diretamente em seu Cosmo.-**_"Odin me garantiu que era o mais valoroso entre os seus Guerreiros-deuses."_**

"Quem...é você?"-murmurou.

"**_Falo em nome Daquele que é o Princípio, Meio e o Fim de tudo. O Alfa e o Ômega."-_**continuou a voz.-**_"Foi um dos escolhidos para evitar o fim de tudo! Levante-se!"_**

"**_Levante-se, Siegfried!"_**- outra voz poderosa ordenou.

"O-Odin..."-Siegfried abriu os olhos.-"Perdão, falhei com o senhor, com Asgard e com Hilda...falhei de novo. Sou um inútil!'

"**_Não diga tolices, Guerreiro-deus! Odin não escolhe fracos!"-_**o cosmo do deus envolve o Guerreiro, devolvendo-lhe as forças.- **_"Lute! Estou lhe dando um presente, meu escolhido! Use-o sabiamente!_**

"Sim."-Siegfried se levanta determinado.-"Lutarei!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eis aqui o que restou de seu pretenso Salvador, Hilda de Polaris."-Belais zombava.-"Nada!"

Mas para a sua surpresa, no meio da fumaça e poeira, viu uma silhueta, que aumentava à medida que caminhava, sentiu um poderoso cosmo vindo de lá.

"I-Impossível! Ainda está vivo?" - Belais não podia acreditar.

Então, quando a fumaça se dissipou, surgiu Siegfried usando a magnífica Armadura de Odin e empunhando a Espada Balmung.

"Agora, Belais."-falava Siegfried com confiança.-"Vamos acabar com a nossa luta, aqui e agora!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Não muito longe dali, duas pessoas, usando túnicas que lhe cobriam o corpo, observavam as estrelas, certos de que algo muito importante acontecia.

"Metraton falou com ele!"-um deles exclamava admirado.-"Escolheu entre os mortais, poderosos guerreiros para deter a insana. Já que nossos irmãos não podem agir diretamente! Devíamos ajudar também!"

"Não diga tolices."-o outro respondeu com impaciência.-"Somos apenas Mensageiros!"

"É triste ouvir isso de você, Ariel.'-ele retira a túnica e revela um rosto jovem e belo, de cabelos castanhos e lisos e olhos tão azuis quanto os céus.-"Temos o poder para fazer a diferença nessa luta. Eles estão lutando pela Terra também, assim como nós o fazemos há séculos! Já deveríamos ter agido quando nossos inimigos agiram pela primeira vez. Devemos ser aliados nessa guerra! Eles lutam sem saber contra o que estão lidando!"

"Você já fez demais, alertando a mulher em seus sonhos sobre as espadas. O inimigo foi derrotado antes, e nem foi preciso nossa interferência, Rahel."- o outro retira o capuz e revela um rosto másculo, belo e ornado por cabelos dourados que chegavam aos ombros e olhos azuis como os do amigo.-"Será derrotado agora."

"Mas na outra ocasião, ela usou apenas um servo para realizar tal missão. Agora enviou um deus ganancioso e seus Anjos negros para roubar a Balmung. Senti a presença de Belais também."

O semblante de Ariel permanece impassível.

"Não me misturarei àqueles que servem a deuses pagãos."-e depois se vira para o amigo.-"Se levarem a Balmung, deveremos proteger os Selos. É essa a nossa missão, Rahel. Não se esqueça disso!"

'É orgulhoso demais, amigo!"-Rahel se lamenta.-"Se até Metraton e o Trono se aliaram a..."

"Chega!"

Ariel se retira, deixando Rahel com seus pensamentos.

"Estamos cometendo um grande erro, Ariel."-murmurou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haguen olhava apreensivo para o local onde o amigo estava antes, agora só restava uma cratera e o ódio o dominava mais uma vez. Tentou se erguer ao sentir o cosmo de Loki se aproximando, mas os ferimentos não permitiam.

"Aqueles que me desafiam devem pagar."-disse Loki, se aproximando de Haguen e erguendo a mão para desferir um golpe.-"Agora, você...hã?"

A atenção do deus foi desviada para outra direção, onde um enorme vulto aparecia.

"Não terminamos, Loki."-disse Thor, com seus machados Mjolnir em suas mãos, e o cosmo crescendo cada vez mais.-"MARTELOS DE THOR!"

Ele joga os machados, que realizam movimentos no ar e atingem Loki jogando- o longe.

"Thor..."-Haguen sorriu, mas logo fiou sério, o Cosmo do deus crescia cada vez mais, de maneira ameaçadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pai..."-gemia Mime, arrastando-se no chão, tentando alcançar a imagem de seu pai.-"Não pode ser você..."

"Mas é o seu pai."-falava Rherigor.-"Exatamente como se lembra dele...lembra-se do ódio, do ressentimento? Mas ele o ama... Você sempre o odiou! Devia deixar a morte levá-lo, para compensar seu crime!"

"Não."-disse firmemente.

"Como?"

"Há algum tempo...percebi que nunca odiei meu pai."-disse se erguendo, mantendo os olhos fechados, lágrimas escorriam.-"Odiava a mim mesmo pelo o que fiz! Por tê-lo matado...mesmo que renasça mil vezes e lute pela justiça em todas essas vidas, nunca poderei apagar essa mágoa em meu coração."-ele abre os olhos e há muita determinação nesse olhar.- 'Pai, perdão."

"Quê!"-o Anjo estava assustado.

"Você não é meu pai, ele está ao lado de Odin...junto a todos os grandes heróis de Asgard! Rherigor, não vou perdoá-lo por usar a imagem dele dessa maneira! MORRA!"

Seu cosmo aumenta e concentra toda a sua energia em seu punho, logo em seguida avançou contra a imagem de seu pai furiosamente à sua frente, atingindo-o mortalmente. Rherigor cai ao chão e desaparece em uma névoa logo em seguida. A ilusão acaba.

Mime, mesmo ferido e exausto tenta retornar à luta e vê Fenrir acuado por Belzebu, que o golpeava sem piedade.

"RÉQUIEM DE CORDAS!"-Mime prende Belzebu nas cordas de sua harpa, dando a Fenrir a chance de se recompor.

"Pode deixar, Mime."-disse Fenrir.-"Eu acabo com ele. Ajude Thor e Haguen."

Com um aceno de cabeça, Mime toca uma corda de sua harpa, libertando Belzebu.

"Perdeu sua melhor chance de me vencer, tolo."-o anjo zombava.

"Cale-se, maldito."-Fenrir fecha os olhos e a imagem de Endredi lhe vêm a mente, seu cosmo explode.-"Tenho muitos motivos para lutar e vencer você e seus mestres. GARRA DO LOBO IMORTAL!"

"ASAS DO INFERNO!"

Para a surpresa de Belzebu, Fenrir desvia-se do seu golpe, milésimos de segundos antes de ser atingido. Mas o golpe do Guerreiro-deus foi certeiro, acertando-o diretamente em seu coração.

Incredulidade, surpresa, medo. Todas essas emoções invadem a mente do Anjo da Morte, antes de atingir o chão e desaparecer para sempre.

Loki, então se vê cercado por todos os lados pelos Guerreiros-deuses, que o encaram com crescente raiva.

O deus das mentiras, impulsionado pela covardia, prefere fugir. Deixando seus aliados para trás.

"Sabia que era um covarde."-falou Thor.

Explosões vindo do local onde a Armadura de Odin ficava, chama a atenção dos quatro guerreiros, que mesmo cansados e feridos, correm para ajudar os companheiros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TOLO IDIOTA!"-bradava Belais.-"Acha que o simples fato de estar usando essa armadura o torna mais forte do que eu? Sinto destruir esse seu ar de confiança. SUPREMO DRAGÃO DO INFERNO!"

O poderoso golpe de Belais, no entanto, é defendido por Siegfried usando a espada Balmung.

"O quê!"-Belais recua.-"Impossível!"

"Estou usando a armadura de um deus, Belais. Acha que pode enfrentar alguém que tem os poderes de um deus, agora?"

Bado caído e encostado numa parede, observa a luta, em seu íntimo sorrindo e torcendo por Siegfried. Ambos, Anjo e Guerreiro, digladiavam-se com golpes poderosos. Parecia que suas forças estavam equivalentes agora. Então para seu horror, ele avista Ahanaon se aproximando deles.

"Quê? Você não morre!".

"Já estou morto."-ele respondeu, para a surpresa de Bado.

O gigante olha para o Guerreiro-deus, com um olhar indecifrável, depois começa a caminhar em direção a Hilda. Percebendo suas intenções, Bado tenta se erguer e o ameaça.

"Não ouse, Ahanaon! Não ouse machucar Hilda! AHANAON!".

Ahanaon o ignora. Hilda vê uma sombra ameaçadora sobre ela e ao se virar, o Anjo da Destruição a pega por um de seus braços e a ergue. Segurando-a sobre o abismo que havia naquele lugar, que separava o palácio da Estátua do deus Odin.

"Siegfried!"-ela grita.

Siegfried ao ver cena, fica paralisado. Seu sangue ferve diante de tamanha covardia. Belais vê tudo e sorri satisfeito.

"Muito bem, Ahanaon."-Belais lança um olhar vitorioso sobre Siegfried.-"O que lhe é mais caro, Guerreiro-deus? A espada Balmung ou a vida dessa mulher? Pense rápido."

"Belais..."-o ódio estava estampado no olhar de Siegfried.

"Contarei até três...terá tempo de largar a espada e correr para salvar a sua querida Hilda."-disse com um sorriso divertido.-'No três, Ahanaon a soltará no abismo."

Bado tentou se levantar, mas não tinha mais forças. Siegfried crispou suas mãos sobre o cabo da espada. Estava acuado.

"Um..."-começou a contar.

"Siegfried, não lhe entregue a espada.'-pediu Hilda.

"Dois..."

"Hilda..."-Siegfried a olhava intensamente, havia tomado a sua decisão.

Largou a espada no chão.

"Três!"

Ahanaon soltou Hilda, que com um grito caiu no abismo. Siegfried se jogou logo atrás dela.

"Não!"-gritou Bado.

Belais soltou uma gargalhada tétrica, abaixou e pegou a espada Balmung.

"Vamos, Ahanaon. A mestra nos espera".

O General Demoníaco começou a andar, seguido pelo silencioso Ahanaon. Passaram por Bado como se ele não existisse. Ao verem os demais Guerreiros- deuses se aproximando, emanou seu Cosmo, jogando-os contra as paredes, abrindo-lhe caminho.

Logo, desapareceram de suas vistas.

Os Guerreiros-deuses se aproximaram de Bado, estava ajoelhado, imerso na tristeza e na raiva, olhando fixamente para o chão, eles temeram o pior.

"Siegfried e Hilda..."-ele tentava falar.-"Eles estão..."

"EIII!"-alguém chamava de longe.-"VÃO DEMORAR PARA NOS AJUDAR A SUBIR?"

Surpreso Bado ergueu a cabeça e olhava para o local onde eles haviam caído. Era a voz de Siegfried!

Todos correram para a borda do abismo e viram Siegfried pendurado, bem longe, segurando com uma das mãos em uma rocha e com o outro braço, enlaçava a cintura de Hilda, que tinha os braços em volta do pescoço dele, mantendo-a presa e segura junto ao seu corpo.

"SE NÃO PERCEBERAM.'-ele continuou a falar.-"NÃO TEMOS O DIA TODO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki chegou até seu castelo, ofegante sentia-se seguro.

"Não deveria ter fugido, Loki."-disse Belais, saindo das sombras acompanhado por Ahanaon.-"Não gostei de ter sido abandonado.'

Ahanaon caminha em direção a Loki, que tremia e suava.

"E-espere...mestre...".

A Gloriosa mandou um recado."-continuou Belais, olhando para a espada e admirando seu fio.-"Uma vez que traiu seus companheiros deuses, poderá traí-la também. Não há lugar para outro deus em seus planos. Ela será a única e verdadeira deusa que governará os Céus, a Terra e o Inferno."

Ahanaon segura a cabeça de Loki entre suas mãos e a esmaga facilmente.

"Uma morte apropriada para um verme. Bom trabalho, Ahanaon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias depois, numa pequena cidade no Panamá.

Precisamente na pequena igreja local.

Rahel cai ferido ao chão. Nunca imaginou que Belais pudesse estar tão poderoso. Eles se enfrentaram tempos atrás na Primeira Rebelião, e o derrotou. Agora estava muito forte...forte demais.

"Como..."-murmurou, tentando se erguer.

"Cortesia da Grande Leviatha."-falou, continuando sua caminhada, parando diante de um homem de meia idade.-"Padre Antônio Ramirez...o pai dos desvalidos, o protetor dos pobres...é assim que é chamado pelos fiéis...Pena que seu Deus o abandonou. O Selo da Bondade, assim que morrer, a barreira que separa o Inferno da Terra na existirá mais. Se morresse por qualquer outro meio, e não por uma arma que não fosse forjada por homens, renasceria e o ciclo recomeçaria...Pena que não será assim."

O padre começou a orar, pedindo que tudo fosse um pesadelo.

Em segundos, deixou caído aos seus pés o corpo sem vida do padre. A Balmung pingava sangue. Os céus escureceram. Em toda a Terra, pessoas sensíveis e de grande espiritualidade, sentem que algo está errado.

Leviatha sorri satisfeita pelo desenrolar dos fatos. A frágil Barreira não existe mais. Logo, seres infernais poderão vagar livremente pelo mundo. Seu exército finalmente poderá se juntar à ela.

"Olivier."-Leviatha se dirige a seu mais fiel General, acariciando a cabeça de um dos cães negros que a acompanham.

'Sim, minha senhora."-responde o General de cabelos e olhos azuis escuros, ajoelhado a sua frente.

"Vamos embora desse buraco."-ela se ergue do trono.-"Sairemos do Egito e iremos para a Grécia. Prepare-se...em breve...muito em breve...terei o que ambiciono."-ela olha para seu servo humano, Hori se aproxima acariciando o seu bichinho de estimação, uma serpente.-"Hori, traga a minha armadura. Coloque-a em meu iate."

"Sim, Hori obedece.-ele faz uma reverência e se retira."

Leviatha solta uma gargalhada insana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka de Virgem acorda de sua meditação, está ofegante. É como se umaadaga atingisse sua alma.

Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena, estava em sua casa no Japão, sente suas pernas fraquejarem. O que tanto temia estava começando.

Julian Solo em Veneza, observa os céus com um olhar indecifrável, ele sente um arrepio, um medo que não consegue explicar. Sorento ao seu lado, acredita que precisa tomar uma decisão urgente. Um inimigo mais temível que Hades ameaçava essa Terra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma semana se passou desde a luta contra Belais. Os reparos no Palácio Valhalla estavam sendo iniciados e as pessoas retornavam para seus lares, cientes de que não sofreriam mais ameaças.

Alberich havia sido confinado em um dos calabouços e esperava a sua punição.

Os Guerreiros-deuses estavam se recuperando de seus ferimentos, graças aos cuidados de Hilda, ajudada por Freiya e Endredi. E tinham que aturar uma jovem, que detestava ficar deitada, sentindo-se inútil.

Aud estava ainda dolorida pelo ataque de Ahanaon, misteriosamente o inimigo refreou o ataque, e isso salvou a sua vida. Ela tentava se erguer da cama, queria caminhar, não agüentava mais ficar deitada.

"Volte já para a cama."-uma voz masculina e autoritária a chamou da porta.-"Não me cause problemas, senhorita."

"Não deveria estar deitado também , Bado?"-ela sentou-se na cama, contrariada.

"Estava entediado. Trouxe um presente de Svend."-ele entrou no quarto e mostrou o tabuleiro de taft.-"Desta vez eu ganho."

"Nem em seus sonhos, Guerreiro-deus."-ele sentou-se ao seu lado e deu-lhe um beijo leve.-"E como foi o encontro com seus pais?'

Ele ficou em silêncio um tempo e depois falou:

"Achei que fosse ser difícil, que não conseguiria perdoá-los se os visse...mas a primeira reação de minha mãe ao me ver foi me abraçar...meu pai também me abraçou e chorou, pedindo perdão..."

"E?"-ela insistiu.

"Acho que estamos indo bem...devagar, mas essas coisas não se resolvem de um dia para outro."

"Que bom."-ela parecia aliviada.

"Querem conhecer a nora deles."-completou com um sorriso.

"Também gostaria de conhecê-los".

"Nunca mais faça coisas estúpidas como...".

"Como salvar a sua vida e a de seu irmão?".

"Como enfrentar demônios sem alma que parecem não se abalarem com nada".

"Não sei."-ela ficou séria.-"Uma pessoa comum, sem armadura que a proteja, morreria com aquele golpe. Ele não me matou porque não quis...algo dentro dele o impediu no último instante. Não acredito que ele não tenha uma alma, Bado. Antes da Batalha, as deusas me falaram o nome do verdadeiro inimigo... Leviatha."

"Leviatha? Nunca ouvi falar".

"Talvez...deva procurar em livros de magia, ou de Demonologia já que eles afirmam serem Anjos Caídos, e se consideram demônios, e...".

"Não vamos falar disso."-ele beija a testa dela e arruma o tabuleiro.-"Precisa relaxar. Quem começa?"

"Na verdade."-ela enlaça-o pelo pescoço, beijando-o.-"Estou querendo relaxar de outra maneira."

Com um sorriso e olhar cúmplice, Bado começa a corresponder ao desejo de Aud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dias depois, quando estavam bem e recuperados, Hilda chamou os Guerreiros-deuses para uma reunião.

"Depois do que Aud nos contou e do que houve, tomei uma decisão."-foi logo falando.-"Enviei uma carta para Atena, partiremos para o Santuário agora mesmo. Ela precisa saber sobre Leviatha, talvez a conheça."

"Acha prudente deixarmos Asgard agora?"-perguntou Thor.

"Freiya ficará aqui, como regente até a minha volta. Gostaria que você Thor, Haguen, Fenrir e Mime ficassem e garantissem a segurança dela. Embora acredite que o inimigo não irá retornar, pois já levou o que queria. Mas, Alberich está preso e seu julgamento e castigo terá que esperar o meu retorno. Ficaria mais aliviada se permanecessem no palácio."

"Hilda...sinto muito."-lamentou Siegfried.-"Deixei que levassem a Balmung."

Freiya o interrompeu:

"Siegfried, você tomou a decisão certa. Poderá recuperar a espada, mas a vida de minha irmã não".

"Tem razão."-Shido concordou.

"Obrigado".

"Quando iremos?"-perguntou Aud.

"Owh!"-falou Bado.-"Quem disse que você vai?"

"Eu disse."-ela respondeu, sustentando um olhar que Bado já conhecia e que significava problemas.-"Nunca estive na Grécia. Deve ser um país lindo!"

"Você não vai!"-Bado falou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a discussão.

"Claro que vou!".

"Vamos discutir melhor sobre isso!".

"Minhas malas já estão prontas."-ela o ignorou, e depois se virou para ele, com a expressão zangada.-"Eu vou e pronto! Sinto que serei necessária nessa viagem."

"Não é uma viagem de férias!"-ele tentava argumentar.-"Se pensa que vou ficar de braços cruzados, e deixá-la me acompanhar para uma provável guerra está enganada e...AUD!"

Ela havia se levantado e pegava nas mãos de Hilda alegremente.

"Estou tão emocionada com a viagem!".

"Bem..."-Hilda estava sem graça.-"Por mim tudo bem."

"Que maravilha!"-ela batia palmas de contentamento.

'É...maravilha."-Bado estava emburrado, perdeu para ela, de novo.

Shido se virou para Fenrir e sussurrou:

"Quanto está a sua contagem?".

"Perdi a conta."-e dá um sorriso.-"Ele nunca ganhou uma discussão com ela!"

Começaram a rir, mas pararam ao perceberem o olhar assassino de Bado sobre eles.

"E quando partirão, Hilda?"-Freiya perguntou.

"Imediatamente.'

Hilda lamentou-se em silêncio, pelas guerras não terem cessado e por seus Guerreiros-deuses que enfrentarão inimigos muito poderosos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Epílogo:**

Num monastério em Jerusalém, uma mulher ergue a cabeça, encerrando sua oração e depois lança seu olhar na direção que fica o Egito.

Ela não é uma freira ou noviça. Na verdade, nem é uma mulher como as outras. Ela é uma mulher diferente das demais.

Esse lugar, foi o lar dos Templários, Cavaleiros de Cristo. Neste lugar ela viveu e treinou, constantemente, saindo muitas vezes para cumprir a missão que impôs a si mesma, proteger a humanidade dos que a ameaçavam.

Depois retornava ao mesmo lugar, esperando pela vinda de uma guerra. Pela sua redenção. Finalmente a espera terminou.

Estava na capela orando em frente à imagem da Nossa Senhora, uma imagem emocionante, em que a Virgem segura o corpo do seu Filho retirado da cruz, em seus braços.

"Finalmente."-a voz do velho padre chama a sua atenção.-"Está pronta para partir?

A bela jovem de cabelos ruivos e lisos, que chegavam até a altura dos ombros, se ergueu e com seus olhos dourados fitou com carinho o homem que foi um verdadeiro pai para ela.

"Padre Estevão."-a jovem se aproxima e pega em suas mãos.-"Chegou a hora. Preciso fazer o que é certo. Pelo futuro de todos.

O padre beija afetuosamente suas mãos, e com lágrimas nos olhos lhe entrega uma caixa que estava sendo trazido por alguns monges, depois se despede:

"Vá com Deus, meu anjo. Procure o padre Matteo, um dos meus alunos, quando chegar ao Cairo."

"Sim".

"E depois do Egito, para onde irá?"-o bom padre pergunta.

Ela abre a caixa e de lá retira uma espécie de lança prateada, cuja lâmina era curva como uma foice.

"Grécia."-responde calmamente.-"O Santuário de Atena."

**Fim da 2ª Parte.**

Ufa! Terminei a segunda parte...Nem acredito!

Agradeço a todos que leram, pelos e-mails carinhosos, até as ameaças de morte, e por todos que me apoiaram.

Terei que dá um tempo nos fics. Muito trabalho e pouca diversão...em alguns dias retornarei com a terceira e última parte da Saga.

**Continua em: O Terceiro Selo.**


End file.
